DESPERATE
by kakagalau74
Summary: aku menyukainya... hanya saja... ah! /CHANGKYU/ PG-17
1. Chapter 1

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **Fall For You**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

It is my first time to publish my story in FFN.

So, please give a lot of love.

Feel free to drop a line about my story.

.

Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **Chapter 1 : Hello Gorgeous**

Seorang pemuda pucat berusia seperempat abad memandang jengah pada setumpuk memo di kubikelnya. Rasanya ia ingin merobek satu-satu kertas memo warna-warni yang mencolok matanya. For God Sake! Warna-warna itu membuat matanya iritasi. Sayangnya, ia ingat bahwa atasannya adalah orang yang lebih kejam daripada Adolf Hitler. Bukan tidak mungkin si pucat itu akan dibinasakan dari kantor kalau laporan dan beberapa tugas lain yang diminta atasannya itu tidak selesai tepat waktu dengan alasan lupa karena memo-nya ia lenyapkan ke tong sampah. Oh, si pucat itu masih sayang nyawa untuk membuat atasannya murka. Lagipula, si pemuda pucat itu masih mengincar bonus akhir tahun. Jadi, meski kesal setengah mati –dan mengumpat tiada henti- si pemuda pucat itu tetap saja melaksanakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

"kau akan cepat tua jika terus meruntuk seperti itu!" seorang pemuda lainnya –dengan kemeja pink pudar dan jas biru- yang baru muncul entah dari mana menyela gerutuan si pucat. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi beroda untuk duduk disamping kubikel si pucat. Mencomot setrapless dari meja si pucat.

"dan kau akan jadi lebih tua dariku jika kau terus menerus merecoki kubikelku!" ketus si pucat. "enyahkan tanganmu dari barang-barangku, Lee Hyukjae!"

Si pemuda berperawakan kurus itu mencibir. "dasar pelit. Seperti anak kecil saja."

Namun si pucat hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Memandang kembali monitor tabung di hadapannya yang masih menyala dan menampilkan sederet huruf dan angka-angka yang membuat pelipisnya berdenyut. Baru saja ia berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya, telepon di mejanya berdering.

"yeoboseyo~"

 _Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, dokumen yang sepuluh menit lalu ku berikan padamu, apa kau sudah selesai merevisinya?_

Pemuda pucat yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar. "a-ah, ye~ masih dalam pro..."

 _Mengapa kau begitu lelet?_ -sela suara di sebrang. _Selesaikan dengan segera! Aku tunggu sebelum makan siang._

Dan sambungan diputus begitu saja. Tanpa salam, tanpa basa-basi.

Pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu disembur atasannya via telepon itu menghela nafas pasrah. Inilah yang dia benci dari atasannya. Tukang memerintah sadis dan tidak manusiawi. Benar-benar seperti Adolf Hitler. Memaksa si pemuda pucat itu untuk mengumpat panjang. Oh, di kehidupan selanjutnya, ia berharap bisa diberi kesempatan untuk menendang atasannya itu hingga ke luar dari tata surya.

Jadi, siapa si pucat itu?

Sepanjang cerita, tak mungkin kan kita akan memanggilnya sebagai si pucat saja. Jadi, biarkan ku perkenalkan pria muda yang doyan sekali ngedumel itu.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih cocok di sebut manis ketimbang tampan. Memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam sewarna malam. Hitam dan putih... perpaduan yang sangat kontras. Namun melukiskan kesempurnaan yang nyata.

Ia menyelesaikan study master-nya di usia yang relatif muda -dua puluh tiga tahun - dengan indeks prestasi kumulatif mencapai empat koma nol nol, membuatnya memiliki karir yang gemilang. Sehingga, tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor memboyongnya menjadi manager di departemen human resource development. Ah, gaji yang ditawarkan juga sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Sial saja atasannya itu cukup cerewet dan menyebalkan.

Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya atasannya tidak seburuk itu. Maksudku, atasan Kyuhyun –Kim Heechul- adalah seorang lelaki –atau perempuan (?) yang tegas dan berwibawa. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini dia sering senewen dan mudah sekali terpancing emosinya. Jadi... Kyuhyun lah yang terkena imbasnya saat si lelaki cantik yang merupakan boss-nya itu mulai bertingkah anarkis seperti Adolf Hitler.

Kembali ke cerita...

Si pemuda pucat -Kyuhyun- membiarkan jemarinya menari di atas tuts keyboard. Mengabaikan kakinya yang sedikit kesemutan karena terlalu lama duduk. Entah yang keberapa kali, tapi Kyuhyun tetap mendengus sambil membiarkan bunyi beradu antara jemari dan keyboard itu mengudara.

"kau akan kerja rodi?" pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan kemeja pink itu kembali menyela. Lee Hyukjae atau akrab disapa Eunhyuk.

"hn..." balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. "ah... rasanya aku ingin resign saja dari sini..." keluhnya tak sabaran.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk terdengar tertawa mengejek. "kka... lakukanlah, Cho! Aku akan bahagiaaaaaaaaa sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus singkat. Men _death glare_ rekan kerja-nya itu sebelum benar-benar menenggelamkan dirinya pada setumpukan angka-angka. _Eunhyuk menyebalkan_ –kutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meyakini bahwa big boss nya itu memang sedang desperated. Mood-nya bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar wanita yang sedang dalam masa pre-menstruation syndrom. Hell! Ini bencanaaaaaa~

Ini belum masuk jam makan siang, tapi boss-nya itu sudah menelepon sebanyak tiga kali untuk menanyakan hasil revisi dokumen. Beruntung, pada telepon yang ketiga kalinya si laporannya sudah selesai.

Tapi sial tetap saja sial. Big boss-nya itu melempar ceramah panjang untuk Kyuhyun hanya karena satu hal. Satu hal sederhana yang membuatnya harus duduk di hadapan sang atasan selama hampir setengah jam. Dan hal ini bermula dari dasi biru yang tergantung di leher Kyuhyun melenceng dua sentimeter. Menyebabkan letak dasi itu sedikit asimetris. Oh,,,, demi Aprodith yang dicintai Michael~ Big Boss nya itu benar-benar bermasalah karena mengomentari hal seperti itu!

"oh, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tahu kerjamu sangat hebat dan rapi. Tapi tolong berpenampilanlah layaknya professional." Big boss-nya itu mengoceh tak jelas. "jangan hanya karena kau tak punya kekasih, lalu kau bisa berpenampilan urakan begitu! Lihatlah, dasimu miring dua sentimeter ke arah kiri!"

Hell! Apa hubungannya status single yang disandang Kyuhyun dengan seonggok dasi? Si tua bangka ini... Lemme kick him to the Mars!

"jangan menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Kau itu karyawanku!" tegurnya lagi. "tak sopan sekali..."

"ye, sajangnim." Ujar Kyuhyun malas. "jadi, apa sudah selesai? Maksudku, apa aku sudah bisa kembali meneruskan pekerjaanku?"

"ah... kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?" katanya dengan nada tak suka. "bosan bekerja denganku, eoh?"

 _Bukan aku terburu-buru, sajangnim. Tapi ini karena kau yang selalu melimpahkan sederet tugas untukku. Dan memaksaku menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku mungkin menyanggupi untuk bekerja dibawah tekanan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya._

Kyuhyun sungguh ingin mengutarakan kalimat itu pada atasannya. Sayang, nyalinya ciut. Hingga kalimat itu hanya melanglang buana di pikirannya saja.

"yak! Kyuhyun-ssi."

"a-ah? Ye, sajangnim?"

"haissshh... bagaimana bisa kau melamun saat jam kerja." Lagi. Si big boss itu nampak marah. "kka, kembali saja ke ruanganmu dan kerjakan semua dokumen yang kuberikan padamu tadi!"

"oh.. ye, sajangnim."

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam pulang kantor. Baik Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang tak berniat berdiam diri lebih lama di ruangan mereka. Jadilah mereka berdua -Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk- berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Masih sibuk bergosip mengenai Kim 'crazy' sajangnim. Bahkan ketika mereka memasuki lift, bibir rombeng itu tak henti berceloteh. Mengabaikan seseorang yang sejak awal sudah berdiri di dalam lift.

"jadi, si bos Kim itu mengamuk?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"eung..."

"wah...! bencana!" katanya bergumam sendiri.

"oh... Beliau memang bencana." adu Kyuhyun pada entah sejak kapan mereka jadi akur begitu. Padahal beberapa jam lalu, mereka masih saling mencibir dan ngedumel satu sama lain.

"sudah beberapa hari ini mood Kim sajangnim nampak buruk, bukan?"

"entahlah, Eunhyukie. Aku tak mengerti. Bahkan hanya karena dasi ini melenceng dua sentimeter, ia sampai menahanku di ruangannya. Dia kira ceramahnya itu tak membuat telingaku panas?" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia melihat pantulan aneh dirinya dari dinding lift. Membereskan dasinya yang lagi-lagi nampak melenceng. Meniupkan anak-anak rambut yang menghalangi dahi. Layaknya bocah kecil kindergarten, pipi bulat Kyuhyun menggembung. "aku serasa masuk ke rumah hantu setiap kali diminta keruangannya."

"euh... mendengar nada putus asamu, kurasa umurmu bisa berkurang dua tahun hanya karena masuk ke ruangan Kim sajangnim." Kata Eunhyuk prihatin. "mungkin masuk ke ruangan Kim sajangnim rasanya sama seperti ketika kau di kejar-kejar Kim Joong Kook dalam misi eliminasi tag nama. Teror mengerikan dengan lonceng." Tambah Eunhyuk dengan mimik serius.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. _Eliminasi tag nama? Kim Joong Kook? Siapa dia? Apa salah satu staff perusahaan?_

Menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung tertawa kecil. "ah... dia anggota variety show Running Man. Kim Joong Kook adalah salah satu membernya. Tubuhnya kekar berotot. Ah... aku iri padanya."

Kyuhyun berdecak. Ah, ia lupa bahwa Eunhyuk begitu menggilai variety show itu. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bahkan kerap kali berbincang mengenai variety show itu pada beberapa staff. Padahal, apa serunya? Memperhatikan orang-orang menjalankan misi konyol.

"jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menekan tombol dua belas B pada lift.

Oh, arsitek gedung kantor ini merupakan orang Eropa yang cukup anti dengan angka tiga belas. Oleh karenanya gedung ini hanya ada lantai dua belas A dan dua belas B, lalu berlanjut ke lantai empat belas.

"rencana apa?" Kyuhyun balik tanya.

"menghadapi Kim sajangnim." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah menyebalkannya. "kau jadi akan resign?"

"ah... aku tak begitu bodoh untuk melewatkan bonus akhir tahun milikku." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Kemudian melirik display tombol lift yang menyala di angka dua belas B, "kau yang menekannya? Aku kira kau akan pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ikan Mokpo-ku lembur malam ini. Aku akan menemaninya di ruangannya." Pemuda mungil itu tersipu malu. Memamerkan kekasihnya –Lee Donghae- yang ada di divisi perencanaan. Berbeda lantai kerja dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "kau harus mencari satu yang seperti Hae agar hidupmu lebih rapi, Cho."

Apa maksudnya? Apa Eunhyuk juga sedang mengejek Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan Kim sajangnim? Aigooo~ apa tanpa kekasih, Kyuhyun nampak sebegitu menyedihkannya?

Sayang saja, belum sempat Kyuhyun menimpuk Eunhyuk, pria mungil itu sudah melesat keluar dari dalam lift. Membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu -lagi- untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar saat tanpa disadari ada aroma hugo boss yang menggelitik indera penciumannya. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya. Dan lelaki manis itu menyadari, bahwa ia tak hanya satu-satunya orang di lift itu.

Ia seorang pria yang lebih jangkung beberapa senti dari Kyuhyun. Dari sepatu, kemeja, serta setelan jas yang dikenakannya, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan bahwa pakaian itu bukan produk yang bisa di beli di toserba. Mungkin _Armani? Channel?_ Atau produk designer terkenal lainnya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, segala yang dikenakan namja itu meneriakkan kata mahal dan sukses.

Wajahnya juga tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Bukan manis seperti wajah Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit iri. Beruntung saja Kyuhyun bisa mengontrol dirinya. Meski ia harus sedikit menepuk kepalanya agar tidak mengeluarkan air liur karena tergoda dengan ketampanan pria di sebelahnya itu. Sayangnya, dengan anarkisnya namja itu memberikan tatapan dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun mendadak merasa nyaris beku karenanya. Mungkinkah dia terganggu karena celotehan tak penting antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tadi? Oh, bisa saja... Ia sadar betul betapa rumpi-nya ia saat bergosip dengan Eunhyuk tadi.

Kyuhyun melempar senyum kikuknya. Mencoba memohon maaf atas kebisingan yang dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun masih memegang teguh adat _eastern-_ nya. Jadi, ia masih tahu sopan santun untuk beramah-tamah meski dengan orang asing. But the man in front of him is a cold jerk! Orang di hadapan Kyuhyun benar-benar sombong. Jangankan membalas permohonan maaf, sekedar menarik lekuk senyum saja pelit sekali. Orang itu tetap keukeuh memasang tatapan dingin. Tak berubah.

 _Dasar es balok_ -gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor. Namun, alih-alih pulang kerumah, Kyuhyun justru memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai kopi favoritenya yang terletak beberapa ratus meter dari kantor.

Kyuhyun bukan seorang coffee addict. Namja manis itu cenderung membenci sensasi pahit dan getir yang ditawarkan minuman pekat hitam itu. Kyuhyun hanya menggilai aroma kopi. Setiap kali aroma kopi masuk ke hidungnya, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya bisa langsung rileks. Ah, lagipula... Kedai kopi yang akan dikunjunginya merupakan kedai kopi milik seorang kenalannya. Siapa tau ia akan dapat segelas es cokelat gratis kali ini.

Lonceng yang terpasang di pintu masuk itu berbunyi ketika Kyuhyun datang. Si pemuda pucat itu tersenyum sekilas dan melambai pada seseorang di balik meja dekat kasir. Kemudian melenggang begitu saja pada satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa di sudut ruangan. Tak memesan apapun. Ia kemudian melempar tatapan suramnya ke arah jendela kaca besar disana. Sibuk melamun.

"kenapa dengan wajah itu, adik kecil?" sapa satu suara 'manis'. Kyuhyun tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa si pemilik suara. Ah... Ia sudah hafal bagaimana nyaringnya suara Lee Sungmin -kakak sepupunya sekaligus pemilik coffee shop ini.

Namja yang hobby ber-aegyo itu meletakkan secangkir ice choco-latte didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun -dengan melenyapkan sopan santunnya- menyeruput ice choco-latte itu hingga hanya bersisa seperdelapan gelas. Memaksa sungmin menggelengkan kepala dengan mengulum senyum geli. Aih~ adik sepupunya itu memang tak pernah berubah. Kekanakkan.

"ada masalah di kantor, eoh?" tanya Sungmin. Menjumput beberapa helai tissue di meja untuk menyeka sisa cokelat di sudut bibur Kyuhyun.

"eung... Kim Sajangnim membuatku gila!" keluh Kyuhyun. Yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja. Nampak malang dan menyedihkan. "dan seseorang di lift membuat moodku semakin buruk."

"lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Keluhan mengenai Kim sajangnim bukan pertama kalinya didengar Sungmin. Membuat lelaki aegyo itu hafal betul betapa gila-nya big boss Kyuhyun itu. "kau bisa bekerja di café-ku, Kyu... Kau tau?" tawar Sungmin. Entah bermaksud menggoda, atau mungkin sungguh-sungguh. "dan, tunggu... Apa maksudmu dengan seseorang di lift? Kau bertemu seseorang? Apakah dia cantik?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "untuk apa? Aku tak ingin digoda ahjussi-ahjussi genit saat menggunakan apron." ambek Kyuhyun. Ia teringat dengan keputusannya untuk bekerja di café Sungmin selama liburan musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. Kyuhyun sampai demam karena seorang ahjussi meraba-raba tangannya seperti seorang pervert. Itu menjijikan. Sekalipun Kyuhyun cukup terbuka dengan orientasi seksual orang lain, tapi Kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka _disentuh_ oleh orang yang tak dikenal. "dan orang yang ku temui itu namja. Wajahnya sama pervert-nya dengan ahjussi genit itu. Menyebalkan!"

"ey... Kau selalu berlebihan mengenai hal itu."

"itu memang membuatku geli, Hyung."

Sungmin tertawa saja. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati. Mereka berniat untuk menyambung obrolan kalau saja seseorang di balik meja kasir itu tidak melambai ke arah Sungmin. Wajah orang itu nampak jelas tengah memohon pertolongan.

"ah, biar ku bereskan dulu kekacauan disana. Tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin pamit undur, "dan Kyu," Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, " tetap jaga kewarasanmu disini, arrachi?"

"ya... ya...ya..." tuturnya malas.

Dan Sungmin lagi-lagi tertawa.

.

.

"mian... Apa aku boleh bergabung?" seseorang yang menyapa Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Suara itu agak asing di telinga. "meja lain penuh... Eum, ku kira aku bisa bergabung denganmu." katanya lagi dengan menggoyangkan satu mug caramel machiato di tangannya. Ia juga menunjukkan senyum seribu volt-nya. Membuat sendi Kyuhyun berasa lemas seketika. Oh, what a fucking gorgeous he is. Is he a God Greek?

Waiiiiiiiit~ apa-apaan ini? Maksudku... Oh, si pucat itu harus segera menenyahkan pikiran liarnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memastikan bahwa meja lain benar-benar penuh.

"baiklah..." kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk menyeret kursi di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan lawan duduknya itu dengan pandangan menyipit. Bukan bermaksud menatap sinis. Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu jika sedang mengingat-ingat. Dan kalau tidak salah... "bukankah kau yang di lift tadi?" Kyuhyun menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"eoh?"

"si es balok sinis di lift tadi, kan?" tutur Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Namja itu mengernyit sebentar. "ah... Kau si cerewet yang tadi ada didalam lift."

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya. Tak suka jika di sebut 'cerewet'. Kyuhyun memang agak berisik dan heboh. Tapi ia takkan menunjukkan raut yang bersahabat setiap kali disebut cerewet, bawel, ataupun kepo. Kata-kata itu selalu berkonotasi negatif di telinga Kyuhyun. Apalagi orang asing yang menyebutnya cerewet.

Uh... Tidak sadarkah kau Cho, betapa sarkasnya kalimatmu sebelumnya?

"a-ah... Jeosonghabnida..." tutur namja itu menyadari kalimat-nya yang sedikit menyinggung. "apa kalimatku sangat kasar?"

"tentu saja. Itu sangat amat kasar sekali." kesal Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan melakukan pemborosan kata. Ah, semoga saja guru bahasa dan dosen-nya tidak mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa ia di protes dan di tangguhkan gelar master-nya.

"ah, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Katanya lagi. Kali ini namja di hadapan Kyuhyun itu melempar senyum satu juta volt-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sinar matahari menimpa kepalanya.

"baiklah... Aku maafkan." Pasrah Kyuhyun.

"ah, iya... namaku Shim Changmin. Changmin." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama denganmu. Divisi marketing di lantai dua belas B."

"jeongmal?"

Percakapan mereka berlanjut santai. Kyuhyun suka dengan gaya bicara Changmin yang apik dan tertata. Lelaki di hadapan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar menunjukkan dimana kelasnya. Ia sopan, rapi, dan tampan. Ah, mohon coret saja kata yang terakhir.

Pembawaan Changmin cukup tenang. Namun Kyuhyun yakin, bahwa Changmin bukan tipikal orang yang suka beramah-tamah. Ya... Changmin adalah tipikal pria yang takkan memulai percakapan lebih dulu jika lelaki itu tak dalam keadaan kepepet. Contohnya? Oh, lihat saja di awal mula pertemuan. Changmin yang di lift begitu dingin. Sedangkan Changmin di coffee shop cenderung lebih _warm_ dan _charming._ Tipikal bajingan tampan yang tak bisa dipercaya –judge Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Owner of .com

I am well known by nickname Kakagalau,

it's my first debut in FFN.

Please help me to be better by give some review.

I am hard Changkyu Shipper... and an ELF.

Follow me on imaya74 or add my FB account Lilyana Yasmin.

Regards,

Kakagalau. ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **DESPERATE**

 **(Fall For You)**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

 **Feel free to drop a line about my story.**

.

-Boys Love-

.

Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **Chapter 2 : Behind The Issue**

Baiklah, kenyataannya si pria tiang nan tampan yang ditemui Kyuhyun tempo hari di lift dan di kedai kopi milik Sungmin itu memang merupakan rekan kerjanya. Ia benar-benar seorang manager di departemen pemasaran. Satu lantai dengan Donghae –kekasih Eunhyuk-.

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka di lift hari itu, itu adalah hari pertama Changmin –nama pria tiang itu- bekerja. Ia baru saja menemui Kim sajangnim, saat itu.

Kenyataan kedua, tebakan Kyuhyun saat pertama bertemu dengan pria itu memang benar. Changmin memang merupakan pria yang bodoh berbasa-basi. Sarkastik dan dingin. _Es balok_. Ia benar-benar takkan mau untuk ber-repot-repot ria memulai pembicaraan jika itu tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Hal ini sudah dikonfirmasi oleh Donghae. Menurut namja penyuka nemo itu, Changmin memang jarang omong dengan orang yang tidak begitu di kenalnya. Bahkan jika ia dilibatkan dalam sebuah percakapan, pemuda itu akan merespon dengan anggukkan atau kalimat singkat. Tuh kan! Menyebalkan sekali.

Dan kenyataan ketiga; betapapun menyebalkannya si namja tiang bermarga Shim itu, setidaknya hampir separuh staff perempuan di perusahaan menggilainya. Setiap makan siang, pasti akan ada saja yang repot merecoki ruang kerjanyanya. Sekedar mengirim makan siang, atau ajakan minum kopi bersama.

Tapi ada satu hal yang orang-orang tak tau mengenai Shim Changmin. Itu merupakan kenyataan keempat. Kenyataan yang selalu disembunyikan Kyuhyun dari seluruh staff di kantornya. Terutama staff perempuan. Kenyataan apa? Ah, kenyataan bahwa _Changmin merupakan tetangga flat-nya!_

Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini ketika ia pulang dari kantor hari itu. Seingatnya, pemuda tiang itu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun saat si pucat itu berniat menuju halte untuk pulang.

.

" _jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Changmin. Sedikit melempar senyum kikuk._

" _Wae?"_

" _ani. Hanya saja, kupikir, jika kita searah... maksudku... eum..." Kyuhyun nyaris terbahak saat ia melihat betapa kikuknya pemuda dihadapannya itu. Namun ia hanya mengulum senyumnya. Mencoba untuk tidak se-sarkastik beberapa jam lalu. Menunggu makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi itu selesai dengan kegagapannya._

" _aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau memberiku tempat duduk di cafe tadi." Sambung Changmin dengan kalimat yang lebih lancar._

" _eung... memangnya kau akan pulang ke arah mana?" Kyuhyun balik tanya._

" _Chundam-dong." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Kyuhyun nyengir, "aku juga tinggal di kawasan itu."_

" _jeongmal?" Changmin nampak tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan deret giginya yang putih bersih. Manis sekali. "apakah jauh dari apartement sapphire?" tanya Changmin antusias. "aku tinggal di apartement Shappire." Tambahnya._

 _Kyuhyun mengernyit. Merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. "tunggu! Aku juga tinggal disana."_

" _wah? Bukankah ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan?"_

" _kebetulan?" ulang Kyuhyun tak yakin, "kau yakin ini kebetulan, atau kau sedang menguntitku?"_

" _hey... kita bahkan baru kenal." Changmin terlihat tak terima. Bagaimanapun, Changmin merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan penguntit. "lagipula kau itu seorang namja. Untuk apa aku menguntitmu?"_

 _Kyuhyun manggut-manggut._ Benar juga _–batinnya._

" _jadi?"_

" _apa?"_

" _astaga, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi, kau mau pulang denganku atau tidak?"_

Ya, hari itu mereka pulang bersama. Saat itulah Kyuhyun benar-benar percaya bahwa Changmin benar-benar tetangga flat-nya. Pemuda itu tinggal di unit tepat didepan milik Kyuhyun. Pintu mereka bahkan saling berhadapan.

Kenyataan yang menyebalkan, kan?

Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa ia takkan mengatakan ini pada siapapun di kantor. Kyuhyun tak ingin menjadi salah satu kurir antar paket cinta untuk Changmin dari beberapa staff yeoja di kantor. Kyuhyun terlalu _manis_ untuk itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana Kim sajangnim?" tanya Eunhyuk. Hari masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi –atau siang (?), dan namja _anchovy_ itu sudah merecoki kubikel Kyuhyun. Memainkan vas bunga yang ada disana.

"dia masih hidup." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Menarik kacamata tanpa frame miliknya yang sedikit melorot dari hidung. "ku kira divisimu begitu senggang hingga salah satu asistennya berkeliaran di divisi HRD seperti ini." Sindir Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya sedikitpun dari monitor tabung dihadapannya. Jemarinya masih cekatan untuk melompat kesana kemari.

"hey, bukankah kalimatmu terlalu kasar?" omel Eunhyuk. "lagipula aku punya asisten. Tak ada salahnya kan aku melempar sedikit tugasku padanya sedangkan aku bersantai sebentar sebelum makan siang?"

"yeah, whatever you say!" ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli. Meskipun dalam hati ia iri sekali. Ia ingin bersantai juga. Sekedar menarik nafas dan menjaga kewarasannya. Berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen ini nyaris membuatnya gila.

Tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun cenderung begitu perfectionist dan sedikit idealist. Ia tak begitu percaya dengan orang lain –termasuk asitennya sendiri. Makanya, Kyuhyun lebih suka dan lebih nyaman mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri dibanding dibantu orang lain. Itulah sebabnya, asisten di divisi HRD lebih senggang daripada yang lain.

"hey Kyu." Sapaan hangat mengganggu gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Bahkan Eunhyuk sedikit berjengit kaget.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Sekadar untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggunya selain _anchovy_ –kekasih si ikan Nemo.

"eung." Ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian kepalanya kembali jatuh pada layar monitor.

Sebuah pemandangan langka terhampar di depan mata Eunhyuk. Ada seorang God Greek di depan matanya.

Okay, Eunhyuk memang sudah tahu bahwa ada manusia yang cukup tampan di lantai dua belas B. Dan orang itu sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan semenjak beberapa pekan terakhir. Eunhyuk juga sudah hafal dengan wajah itu. Secaraaaaa~ si God Greek dan kekasih Eunhyuk bekerja di lantai yang sama. Dan Eunhyuk juga tau sepak terjang si _God Greek_ itu. Betapa sombong dan anti sosialnya orang itu.

Tapi apa ini? Orang itu datang ke kubikel Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba dan kemudian menyapa. Hell! Menyapa. Bahkan ia menyapa dengan senyum cerahnya yang setara jutaan volt itu. Ini aneh. Seorang antisosial – menyapa? Atau gosip itu yang tidak benar?

Eunhyuk memilih untuk lebih mempercayai bahwa gosip itu yang tidak benar.

"dari ruangan Kim sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin –sekali lagi; tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar monitor-.

Changmin mengangguk –yang sayangnya tidak dilihat Kyuhyun, "mengantar beberapa berkas. Mood-nya sedang bagus hari ini." Terang si God Greek itu.

"benarkah?" Eunhyuk ikut nimbrung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak tertarik untuk menimpali informasi dari Changmin.

"ya... bukankah itu bagus?" Changmin tersenyum.

"sangat bagus!" Eunhyuk tertawa riang hingga gusi-gusinya kelihatan jelas. "setidaknya Kim Sajangnim bisa menghentikan seseorang yang nampak begitu autis dengan layar monitor." Sindir Eunhyuk.

Changmin tertawa membenarkan. "Kyuhyun memang selalu nampak tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya."

Seketika Changmin mematikan monitor tabung di hadapan Kyuhyun itu. Eunhyuk sendiri langsung kaget dibuatnya.

"YAK!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring hingga beberapa orang di ruangan itu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau gila? Itu semua belum disimpan, bodoh!"

"kau kan tinggal menyalakannya lagi saja." Tawa Changmin. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa file-nya takkan hilang setelah Changmin mematikan layar monitor Kyuhyun.

Iya. Beruntung saja PC milik Kyuhyun bukan add-on. Dimana PC dan monitornya bersatu padu seperti laptop. Jadi, tinggal menyalakan kembali layar monitornya, benda kotak itu akan memunculkan kembali _worksheet_ yang beberapa detik lalu sedang ditekuni Kyuhyun.

"tetap saja aku kaget, bodoh!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengeplak kepala Changmin dengan dokumen perusahaan yang nampak setebal kamus _John Echols – Hassan Shadily._

Changmin dan Eunhyuk meringis bersamaan. Namun untuk alasan yang sedikit berbeda. Changmin meringis karena sakit, sedangkan Eunhyuk meringis karena membayangkan kesakitan yang dialami Changmin. Eunhyuk mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak bermain-main dengan si pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun. 

"aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu terfokus pada layar monitormu itu." Terang Changmin. "tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merasa kalimat Changmin terlalu _cheesy_ untuk diucapkan pada namja lainnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyela. Ia hanya berujar "eung, arra." Sebagai respon bahwa ia mendengarkan Changmin.

"jadi, kita akan makan siang dimana kali ini?"

"terserah." Kata Kyuhyun.

"kau tau, ada restoran italia yang baru buka di sekitar sini. Bagaimana jika kita makan pasta?"

"ya... asal kau yang bayar."

Changmin tersenyum, "ku tunggu kau di lobby saat jam makan siang nanti." Ujar Changmin tanpa meng-iya-kan pernyataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

 _Ada yang aneh disini._ –batin Eunhyuk seraya mengendus bau imajiner. Ia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Kemudian menatap ke arah dimana Changmin pergi. Menatap ke arah Kyuhyun lagi. Beralih ke arah Changmin pergi. Begitu terus sampai beberapa kali.

"apapun yang kau pikirkan, itu tidak benar." Sela Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dengan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk. Namja pucat itu menyela, bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat bertanya tentang apapun.

"memangnya aku memikirkan apa?" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda.

"entahlah." Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Kemudian menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "pokoknya, itu tidak benar."

"huh...?" Eunhyuk pura-pura bingung.

"ya... pokoknya itu tidak benar." Ketus Kyuhyun. "apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku dan Changmin, itu tidak benar."

"aku bahkan tidak sedang memikirkanmu dan Changmin. Aku sedang memikirkan Donghae." Terang Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mati kutu, sedangkan Eunhyuk tertawa menang. _Kena kau Cho..._ –ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

"bolehkah kami bergabung?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada manja. Namja _anchovy_ itu menggandeng si ikan badut dengan begitu posessive ketika menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang melintas di lobby.

"ku kira kau lebih suka makan siang romantis berdua saja dengan si ikan Mokpo." Sindir Kyuhyun. Bola matanya nampak memutar dengan jengah.

"aku kan ingin mencoba restoran italia itu juga." Balas Eunhyuk.

"kalian bisa kesana lain kali. Tak perlu menguntili kami, kan?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau kami ingin bergabung?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. "kau terganggu, Cho?"

Kyuhyun mendesis tak suka. "iya!" jawabnya tanpa sadar.

Changmin yang sedari tadi anteng-anteng saja memperhatikan perdebatan si namja Cho dan Lee itu seketika menoleh ke arah si pucat Kyuhyun. Menaikkan alis dengan bingung.

"kau kira kau sedang kencan, eoh?" ledek si Donghae sambil tertawa. "sebegitu terganggunya dengan keberadaan kami yang ingin bergabung."

 _Skak._ Kyuhyun membatu dengan kalimat itu.

Iya... kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu terganggu dengan keinginan Eunhyuk untuk ikut bergabung di makan siangnya dengan Changmin?

Katakan alasanmu, Cho! Ayo katakan...!

Tapi otak Kyuhyun tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "kalian pergi saja. Aku tak jadi ikut." Katanya tiba-tiba. Melenggang pergi sendirian. Meninggalkan Changmin bersama pasangan ikan.

Changmin mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun malah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya untuk mendial satu nomor.

" _ye, Sungmin Hyung... aku ke coffee shop mu ya?"_

.

.

.

.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian di flatnya sendiri, Changmin datang ke flat Kyuhyun sepulang dari kantor. Selepas Kyuhyun pergi di jam makan siang itu, Changmin memang belum bertemu lagi dengan si namja manis itu. Jadi, si pemuda tiang itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi flat tetangga sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Sekedar untuk bertanya kenapa pemuda manis itu memutuskan pergi siang itu.

"aku tau kau didalam! Cepat buka pintunya!" seru Changmin saat menekan bel intercom apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

Usai terdengar bunyi _klek_ –tanda pintu sudah terbuka- otomatis Changmin mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Pemuda tiang itu masuk begitu saja. Mengenakan sebuah sendal rumah berwarna hitam polos yang berjejer di rak sepatu. Sendal itu disimpan berderet dengan sendal rumah lainnya yang bermotif _pikachu_ ataupun _pororo._

Changmin selalu tersenyum dengan sendal rumah milik Kyuhyun itu. Menurutnya, benda-benda itu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki dewasa. Dan Changmin tak mau menggunakan benda _manis_ itu. Makanya Changmin menyimpan miliknya sendiri di apartement Kyuhyun. Sebuah sendal rumah berwarna hitam polos. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun tak keberatan dititipi sepasang sendal _manly_ diantara benda-benda manis miliknya itu.

"sedang apa?" tanya Changmin yang nyelonong masuk ke area ruang duduk.

Pemuda jangkung itu dapat melihat TV 21 inch yang tengah dalam keadaan menyala. Menampilkan sebuah film drama kolosal. Di meja duduknya, ada sebotol wine setengah kosong dengan gelas kaki tinggi yang berisi cairan merah pekat ke-ungu-an. Satu cangkir kopi hitam dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Laptop yang tengah menyala. Dan sederet dokumen yang Changmin yakini bahwa sebundel kertas-kertas itu berasal dari kantor. "kau benar-benar _multi tasking._ " Ujar Changmin. Entah benar-benar kagum atau malah sedang mengejek Kyuhyun.

"diamlah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih kacamata yang sebelumnya ia tanggalkan disamping laptop.

Changmin hanya menggeleng saja. _Toh,_ setelah dua minggu berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun, ia tak terlalu heran dengan kelakuan ajaib teman kantornya ini.

Niat awalnya untuk bertanya tentang masalah tadi siang pun lenyap seketika.

"biar ku tebak, kau pasti belum makan malam." Changmin mengarahkan tubuhnya ke dapur kecil milik Kyuhyun. Dapur itu masih bersih. Tak aja jejak basah atau kotor bekas memasak. Ia juga membuka lemari pendingin milik namja pucat itu. Memperhatikan benda kotak itu yang hanya berisi beberapa air mineral dan roti yang sudah berjamur. _Mengerikan_ –pikir Changmin. "atau bahkan kau belum makan sejak tadi siang?"

"aku menghabiskan sepotong ice cake tiramisu tadi siang." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, "Kim sajangnim memberikan banyak tugas untuk diselesaikan besok. Jadi aku tak sempat makan malam." Namja pucat itu menunjuk sebundel kertas di hadapannya. "tapi setidaknya wangi kopi masih bisa membuatku tetap waras." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"tapi wangi kopi dan wine tidak bisa membuatmu terhindar dari maag!" geram Changmin. Ia menarik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba untuk menjauh dari layar laptopnya. Menekan beberapa tombol sebelum layar empat belas inch itu ter- _shut down_ dengan sempurna.

Ia kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun ke kamar. "ganti pakaianmu!" titah namja jangkung itu.

"kenapa?"

"aku lapar."

"lalu?"

"temani aku makan."

"kenapa harus?"

Changmin menghela nafas kesal karena Kyuhyun masih dengan mode bertanya. "kau membatalkan janji makan siang kita, tadi. Dan kukira, sekarang saat yang tepat bagimu untuk kau melunasi hutang."

"aku tak merasa berhutang,"

"janji itu adalah hutang, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"tapi aku masih banyak tugas..."

Changmin menghela nafas kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. "kau tak perlu takut pada Kim sajangnim. Aku bisa memecatnya nanti." Gerutu Changmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Memecat Kim Heechul? Oh, yang benar saja. Memangnya Changmin itu siapanya? Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan masih karyawan baru.

"jangan tertawa Cho! Cepat ganti baju sana!" Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini berada di salah satu restaurant Jepang. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap lucu pada beberapa aksara _hiragana_ yang tertempel di dinding kayu restaurant itu.

"tempat ini menarik." Puji namja manis itu. "aku bahkan tak tau ada restaurant seperti ini di wilayah Chundam-dong."

"itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan laptop dan monitor mu di kantor."

"ah, benarkah?" Kyuhyun tertawa. "mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajak Sungmin Hyung kesini."

"eh?"

Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan respon Changmin balik menatap dengan alis berkerut, "apa?"

"kenapa mengajak Sungmin Hyung?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin nampak berfikir sejenak. Namun pemuda tiang itu masih belum menjawab hingga seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan _udon_ pesanan Kyuhyun dan _tendon tori rice_ serta _cuttlefish tempura_ milik Changmin

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri ke arah udon miliknya. "maaf, bisakah aku meminta sebuah piring kecil?"

Pelayan itu menaikkan alis. Begitu juga Changmin yang melempar pandangan bertanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"aku tak bisa memakan pohon dan rumput." Cicit Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk brokoli dan beberapa irisan panjang kucai di atas sajian udon miliknya.

Pelayan itu masih mengernyit saat Changmin mulai terbahak.

"itu tidak lucu, Shim." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kata Changmin sambil masih berusaha kuat menetralkan tawanya. "kami tak membutuhkan piring kecil lagi, nona." Kata Changmin pada sang pelayan. "terimakasih."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebelum berlalu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan wajah kesal.

"kau tak perlu menyingkirkan _pohon_ dan _rumput_ itu." Kata Changmin yang berhasil mengartikan tatapan tak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun. "pindahkan saja semua makanan yang tak ingin kau makan ke dalam piringku. Aku akan memakannya untukmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. "gomawo." Dengan semangat Kyuhyun memindahkan makanan hijau itu ke piring Changmin. Namja manis itu juga memindahkan kuning telur miliknya ke piring Changmin. "selain sayur, aku juga tak bisa memakan kuning telur." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa diminta.

"terimakasih telah mengajakku ke tempat ini." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sebelum menyuapkan mie tebal itu ke dalam mulutnya. "dan Changmin, kau tak perlu memecat Kim sajangnim." Tawa Kyuhyun mengingat ucapan Changmin sebelum mengajaknya ke restaurant Jepang ini tadi. "kau bahkan masih karyawan baru."

Changmin tertawa kecil. "dan sebaiknya kau bersama yeojachingu-mu jika kesini lagi nanti. Jangan bersama Sungmin Hyung." Lirih Changmin.

"eoh?"

Namun Changmin tak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali, Changmin memang suka sekali nimbrung di kantor Kyuhyun di lantai lima belas. Sekedar mengajak makan siang atau ngobrol. Dan jika mereka tak bisa ketemu selama jam makan siang, Changmin akan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke flat Kyuhyun. Mereka juga suka hang out bersama untuk menghabiskan sebotol wine atau menyesap kopi. Atau jika memungkinkan, mereka akan makan malam bersama. Seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Changmin –yang dulu disebut balok es oleh Kyuhun, menjelma menjadi orang yang berbeda _._ Jika di kantor ia adalah orang yang dingin, tapi saat bersama Kyuhyun, ia bertransformasi menjadi matahari yang bersinar cerah. Changmin yang dikenal Kyuhyun selama beberapa pekan ini adalah orang yang suka sekali bicara. Berdiskusi atau sekedar bercerita. Changmin suka sekali mengomentari lagu dan politik Korea Selatan. Ia suka sekali jalan-jalan untuk sekedar berwisata kuliner. Ia suka sekali menyanyi. Dan bagian terbaiknya, Changmin benar-benar pria yang sopan, pengertian dan perhatian. Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tau bahwa Changmin mengajaknya keluar untuk mencari makan karena Kyuhyun belum makan malam. Kyuhyun rasa, inilah bagian yang membuat para staff yeoja di kantor jatuh hati.

Tapi itu semua hanya sebatas teman ngobrol. Maksudku, jika kalian mengira bahwa ada aroma cinta diantara mereka, ku kira itu salah besar.

Oke, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa saja menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Maksudku... Kyuhyun –sekalipun beberapa mantan kekasihnya baru-baru ini adalah seorang yeoja, namun cinta pertama Kyuhyun adalah namja. Itu terjadi ketika Kyuhyun masih di junior high school. Oleh karenanya Kyuhyun cukup terbuka dengan orientasi seksual orang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun bersikap biasa saja ketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjalin hubungan. Ya, meski hingga detik ini orang tua Kyuhyun masih sulit menerima bahwa putranya mengidap kelainan seks.

Namun Changmin? Changmin itu _pure straight._ Selama dua pekan mengenal Changmin, Kyuhyun tau bahwa Changmin benar-benar lelaki. Ia _sexually active._ Changmin punya selera seks yang bagus dan punya _yeojachingu_ yang juga bagus –cantik. Kalian bahkan bisa menemukan _savety sex_ dengan berbagai merk di _medicine cabinet_ yang ada di kamar mandi Changmin. Dan rata-rata box _savety sex_ itu hanya tinggal berisi separuh.

Jadi, jika kalian masih berpikir ada sesuatu yang _berhembus_ diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun, itu bukan cinta. Namun hanya sebatas rasa nyaman. Berapa banyakpun orang yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah _cinta,_ Kyuhyun akan cepat-cepat menyangkalnya.

Ya... setidaknya itu yang selalu Kyuhyun rafalkan dalam hati. Mereka hanya saling merasa nyaman. Itu bukan cinta...

Bahkan jikapun Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang gay, Kyuhyun tetap enggan jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Atau bahkan ia akan menyembunyikan fakta itu. Alasannya?

Alasannya sederhanya... Itu karena Changmin, membenci seorang gay. Dan Kyuhyun, ada sudut dalam hati Kyuhyun yang tak ingin dibenci Changmin.

 **TBC**

 _ **Kakagalau is hereeeeeeee~**_

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **AkaSunaSparkyu | melani . s . khadijah | SNCKS |widiantini9|little Dark Wolf 99| Kim Nayeon | rikha-chan | skyfive | laxyovrds | FiWonKyu0201 | Dangkuk |Caramel Macchiato | restu tiana | elferani | naminara | Chohyun**

 _ **Thanks for support my debut FF in FFN ^^**_

 _ **Still promote my social media.**_

 _ **Please visit : celotehkakagalau . wordpress . c o m**_

 _ **Twitter at imaya74 and Facebook u/n Lilyana Yasmin**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Kakagalau**_


	3. Chapter 3

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **DESPERATE**

 **(Fall For You)**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

 **Feel free to drop a line about my story.**

.

-Boys Love-

.

plagiarism and readers under fifteen is not allowed to read this story.

 **Chapter 2 : Untold Story (Changmin Version)**

Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Aku baru saja menyambangi kantor _uncle_ Kim di lantai enam belas ketika dua orang namja itu menekan tombol lift di lantai lima belas untuk masuk kedalamnya. Memotong perjalananku untuk segera sampai ke bawah.

Pemuda manis dengan pupil mata sewarna malam itu sukses menyedot perhatianku. Tidak hanya itu. Gaya berbicaranya yang cepat –sarkatis – ketus – dan nyaring seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang ada di pasar pagi itu membuatku mengulum senyum. Tidakkah itu nampak manis? Dia... di mataku dia tak nampak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

Dan saat namja manis itu tersenyum ke arah ku... DAMN! Aku bahkan tak bisa menarik sudut bibirku untuk membalas senyumnya. Aku bertransformasi menjadi batu. Seperti puing fosil peninggalan jaman purbakala. Aku meruntuk dalam hati atas kekonyolanku ini.

Well, aku adalah Shim Changmin. Si Cassanova saat jaman senior high dan kuliah dulu. Aku bahkan mampu menaklukan hati yeoja hanya dalam hitungan kelima. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku seolah ranting kayu hanya karena berhadapan dengan dengan seorang namja? Ini gila!

.

Aku mendapat telepon dari Daddy saat perjalanan pulang sepersekian detik setelah aku tiba di _basement_. Perdebatan panjang harus ku lewati via telepon. Entah kenapa, rasanya hal sepele pun bisa jadi besar saat bersama Daddy. Aku selalu saja tak mampu mengontrol emosi setiap kali kami –aku dan Daddy- terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Seringan apapun topik yang kami ambil, perbincangan itu tak pernah berakhir baik.

Aku tidak membenci Daddy, meski aku menolak marga Kim miliknya dan memilih menggunakan marga ibuku, Shim. Tapi rasanya ada setumpuk kekecewaan pada Daddy saat Mom dan Dad memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ditambah sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang harus kuterima. Daddy, namja tampan dan berwibawa yang selalu ku hormati itu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _gay_ pasca perceraiannya dengan Mommy. Ia menikah dengan seorang namja bermarga Jung di Belanda, tiga tahun lalu. Kekecewaan itu semakin bertumpuk ketika Daddy memaksaku pulang dari Jepang dan bergabung di perusahaan keluarga yang dipimpin _uncle_ Kim bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan _desertasi_ untuk study doktor-ku. Di usiaku yang sudah melebihi seperempat abad, aku merasa hidupku berada dibawah tali kekang Daddy seutuhnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk membanting _steer_ ke arah kedai kopi yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kantor _uncle_ Kim. Mengambil antrean untuk memesan secangkir kopi.

Dan itulah saat tak terduga... rasanya, aku seperti baru saja menang lotere dengan jackpot double bonus.

Ya... aku bertemu dengan namja itu lagi di coffee shop itu. Ia sedang duduk manis. Menatap sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Wajah manisnya yang berwarna putih pucat itu terang terpendar cahaya lampu cafe. Rautnya lelah. Seolah segala beban dunia ada di pundaknya.

Ia kemudian tertawa saat seorang namja dengan apron hitam menghampiri kursinya dan menyodorkan sebuah _mug jar_ yang kuyakini isinya sebuah es cokelat. Aku, menyukai caranya tersenyum. Namun sudut hatiku –entah mengapa- merasa tak terima saat melihat tawanya untuk namja itu. Perasaan asing ini membuatku gerah. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, kan? Aku bahkan tak mengenal namja manis itu.

Aku mendapatkan segelas caramel macchiato-ku pada akhirnya. Namun sayang, kursi disana sudah penuh dan aku tak mendapat tempat. Sebelum aku memutuskan keluar untuk menyesap caramel machiato-ku di mobil, ekor mataku mendapati pemuda manis itu duduk sendirian. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana namja sebelumnya itu pergi. Namun tanpa ku sadari kakiku sudah melangkah ke arah kursi itu. Aku, mencoba untuk memulai peruntunganku.

 _"mian... Apa aku boleh bergabung?"_ tanyaku. Namja manis itu mendongak dengan pupil mata menyipit tajam. Membuatku sedikit was-was bahwa ia akan mengusirku dari meja-nya dengan kasar. _"meja lain penuh... Eum, ku kira aku bisa bergabung denganmu."_ Tambahku.

Ia nampak mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya menyetujui untuk berbagi meja dengannya.

Awalnya aku hanya memperhatikannya saja. Aku tak berniat untuk memulai percakapan panjang karena kukira ia tak mengenaliku. Namun nyatanya aku salah. Dia mengenaliku dengan baik usai matanya menyipit tajam. Namja manis itu bahkan sudah memberikanku julukan. _Es balok._ Entah hal itu bagus atau tidak. Namun kedengarannya itu cukup manis di telingaku. Aku mencoba bergurau dengan menyebutnya _cerewet._ Tapi namja itu langsung cemberut. Jelas bahwa namja itu tak suka. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan asing itu menyusup. Aku, merasa menyesal membuatnya sedih.

Di perbincangan kami, aku baru mengetahui bahwa namja manis itu bernama Kyuhyun dan bermarga Cho. Seorang manager di department HRD tempat _uncle_ Kim bekerja. Mengetahui hal itu, aku tanpa sadar berkata bahwa aku juga bekerja di kantor itu. Di bagian marketing. Hahaha... aku sungguh ingin tertawa karena hal ini. Pasalnya beberapa detik lalu aku baru saja ribut dengan Daddy karena menolak bekerja di perusahaan itu. Dan sekarang, aku dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa aku bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan namja itu. Ingatkan aku untuk menelepon _uncle_ Kim setelah ini. Aku harus memastikan padanya bahwa aku diterima di perusahaan itu.

Kau tahu bagian apa lagi yang menyenangkan? Namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu juga tinggal di tempat yang sama denganku. Apartement Shapphire di kawasan Chungdam-dong. Unit apartement kami ternyata saling berhadapan. Ah... aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada dewa-dewa di surga mengenai hal ini.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Kyuhyun. Namja itu, dengan sejuta pesonanya benar-benar menyeretku masuk ke dalam dunia anehnya.

Kyuhyun yang gila kerja. Kyuhyun yang suka sekali bernyanyi di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang tak pandai memasak. Kyuhyun yang begitu menyukai pororo dan pikachu. Kyuhyun yang nge-fans berat pada Sung Si Kyung. Kyuhyun yang maniak game dan drama. Kyuhyun yang jarak makan. Kyuhyun yang begitu suka wangi kopi tapi tak suka dengan rasa pahit dan getir dari minuman hitam itu.

Ya... aku rasa aku bisa menghafal semua tentang Kyuhyun hanya dalam dua minggu. Bahkan hari ini aku tau, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran dan kuning telur.

Kau tau, ada sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali aku mengetahui sesuatu yang baru tentang Kyuhyun. Aku, merasa bangga. Dan berharap bahwa aku menjadi satu-satunya yang tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Tidakkah itu terdengar lucu?

Aku bahkan sempat merasa bersalah ketika Kyuhyun menemukan beberapa _safety sex_ milikku di medicine cabinet saat Kyuhyun numpang mandi di flat-ku. Rasanya seperti aku baru saja ketahuan selingkuh dari teman kencanku. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya seorang rekan kerja. Dan ia adalah namja. Bukankah ini terdengar gila?

Aku benci menjadi menjijikan begini. Aku benci jika aku harus menyukai sesama jenis. Meskipun aku bersikap baik-baik saja terhadap orientasi seksual Donghae dan Eunhyuk, _uncle_ Kim dan Tan ahjussi ataupun Daddy dengan suami barunya – , tapi aku tak ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Aku tak sanggup jika harus menghadapi cemoohan dunia jika mereka mengetahui ada lagi satu manusia abnormal di dunia ini. Selain karierku akan hancur, aku tak ingin mengecewakan Mommy dengan menjadi seorang _gay._

Aku... ingin berhenti dengan semua perasaan aneh yang melelahkan ini.

Tapi aku tak bisa...

Namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu seperti candu bagiku. Jika aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya di kantor, maka rasanya segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan tidak ada yang benar. Aku harus bertemu –setidaknya lima menit- dengannya agar otakku berjalan lancar lagi. Okay, ini memang kedengaran agak tidak masuk akal. Tapi sungguh, begitulah kenyataannya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Kekasihku bahkan tak bisa menimbulkan perasaan seperti itu dihatiku.

Aku, dan hidupku... rasanya semua tentangku jadi berporos pada Kyuhyun sejak hari pertama kami bertemu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja kedalam flatku ketika aku sedang sibuk berperang di dapur dengan beberapa saus bulgogi yang hampir gosong. Ia masih dengan kemeja lengkapnya yang ia kenakan ke kantor tadi pagi. Sangat kontras denganku yang sudah mengenakan celana pendek dengan polo shirt berwarna putih.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam flatku begitu saja, jawabannya adalah karena kami baru saja bertukar kunci serep dan password flat minggu lalu. Oh, Kyuhyun bahkan menyimpan salah satu sendal rumah bermotif pikachu di flatku. Tidakkah itu manis? Beberapa benda milik Kyuhyun ada di flat-ku. Dan benda-benda milikku ada di flat Kyuhyun. Kadang aku berfikir bahwa sebaiknya kami berbagi kamar saja sekalian. Selain untuk menghemat biaya hidup, ku kira akan lebih menarik jika aku bisa selalu memperhatikan wajahnya setiap hari.

Hahaha, lupakan pemikiran konyolku barusan!

"kau baru pulang dari kantor?" tanyaku.

"eung." Aku bisa mendengar jawaban malas darinya.

"lembur lagi?"

"kerja rodi, lebih tepatnya." Gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kim Heechul sajangnim benar-benar berniat membunuhku sepertinya."

"aku numpang mandi, Min-ah. Sepertinya keran air di flat-ku macet lagi." Keluh Kyuhyun yang malah menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi bar dapurku dibanding menuju kamar mandi. "hm, sepertinya aku lagi-lagi harus menghubungi ahjussi penjaga flat untuk memberi tahu tentang ini."

Aku mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Mengamati namja manis dihadapanku yang nampak begitu _kering._ "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil mematikan kompor. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun

"eung-"

"kau ya..."

"biarkan aku tidur sebentar, Min-ah." Potong Kyuhyun. "aku lelah dan bahkan hanya tidur dua jam dalam tiga hari terakhir. Biarkan aku tidur sebelum mati karena serangan jantung. Hhhh,,,, rasanya jantungku memang akan berhenti jika terus bekerja dengan monster bermarga Kim itu."

Aku tertawa. Tidakkah namja manis itu nampak lucu? Dia menggerutu tentang _uncle_ Kim pada salah satu kerabatnya. Jika _uncle_ Kim tau, beliau pasti akan mengomel panjang pendek.

.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh tidur. Melipat tangannya di meja untuk ia jadikan bantal. Aku mengamatinya baik-baik. Ya, wajah Kyuhyun memang nampak lelah. Dan kupikir, tubuhnya akan semakin sakit jika ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Jadi, aku menanggalkan apronku. Mencoba memindahkan Kyuhyun untuk berebah di kamar tidurku saja. Mengangkat tubuhnya dengan posisi _bridal style._ Aku yakin bocah pucat itu belum mandi –mengingat ia masih mengenakan seragam kantornya lengkap- tapi aku bisa mencium aroma vanilla dan apel dari tubuh pucat namja manis itu. Manis. That smell can driving me like crazy.

Kenapa aroma Kyuhyun begitu manis? Seperti yeoja... tak ada aroma _musk_ atau _hugo boss_ layaknya lelaki dewasa. Lamat-lamat ku amati wajah manis Kyuhyun. Mata, hidung, bibir... dia nampak begitu sempurna. Seolah Tuhan benar-benar memahatnya tanpa cela.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Tanpa ku sadari aku memperpendek jarakku dan Kyuhyun. Mengikis inch demi inch. Hingga akhirnya dapat kurasakan nafas kami beradu. Aku, menyesap bibir merah cherry itu dalam. Aku hilang kendali. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan ketika Kyuhyun terdengar melenguh keras. Namja manis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya meski tak membuka mata. Astaga... juniorku bahkan sedikit tegang dibawah sana.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Rasanya aku butuh air dingin. Tidak hanya untuk meredakan otakku yang mulai tak waras. Tapi juga untuk si _junior_ yang menegang dibawah sana.

 _Ini salah..._

 _Ini salah..._

Aku terus merafalkan kalimat itu dalam hati. Sudut hatiku merasa berdosa karena telah menghianati Victoria –teman kencanku. Namun bayangan tentang manisnya bibir Kyuhyun terus berkelebat begitu saja. Bersama harum semerbak wangi dosa yang menguar.

 _Tuhan... kumohon enyahkan rasa ini._ –batinku, ditengah dinginnya guyuran air shower.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun keesokan paginya dengan seluruh tubuh terasa patah dan pegal. Ya, aku memilih tidur di sofa di sudut kamarku –yang pada kenyataannya tidak mampu menampung tinggi tubuhku. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku tak ingin ambil resiko membiarkan _junior_ ku menegang lagi karena menghabiskan malam diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun ketika aku mengedarkan kepalaku ke arah ranjang, ku dapati tempat itu telah kosong dan rapi. Huh... bagaimana bisa aku hanya mendapati secarik kertas bertuliskan deretan huruf hangeul di nakas samping tempat tidurku?

 _Aku kembali ke flat-ku. Maaf karena membuatmu tidur di sofa._

 _-Kyu-_

Haish... namja manis itu benar-benar mempermainkan emosiku. Kenapa ia harus pergi tanpa pamit begini?

Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk menuju flat Kyuhyun. Setidaknya aku harus mendapat penjelasan tentang alasannya kabur begitu saja. Tapi tidak. Karena aku, mendapati Victoria ada didalam flatku. Yeoja itu sedang sibuk di dapur kecilku. Sedang apa dia?

"kau membiarkan bulgogimu di atas _pan_ , sayang..." yeoja itu berujar manja. "sedikit mengherankan mengetahui kau mengabaikan makanan begitu saja mengingat kau adalah seorang food monster."

Benar. Aku lupa bahwa aku meninggalkan bulgogi-ku begitu saja semalam. Gaaaahhh~ Kyuhyun benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku, kan?

"eung, sepertinya semalam aku ketiduran." Jawabku seadanya. "dan... bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku heran. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Victoria tak mengetahui password apartementku. Jadi, sedikit aneh jika ia bisa masuk tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"ah, Kyuhyun-ssi yang membukakan pintu. Apa namja itu menginap?"

"ya." Jawabku sekenanya. Berjalan menuju lemari pendingin demi sebotol air mineral.

"tidakkah itu lucu?" yeoja itu tertawa. Membuatku dengan otomatisnya mendelik heran. "jarak flat-nya dengan flatmu hanya selemparan batu. Tapi dia menginap?"

"dia berniat numpang mandi semalam." Jelasku.

"tapi dia masih mengenakan pakaian kantor."

"Kyuhyun ketiduran sebelum sempat mandi."

"sepertinya kau membelanya." Sindir Victoria. Aku sungguh tak menyukai nada suaranya.

"membela apa?" kilahku. "aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya, Vic."

"Vic?" yeoja itu mengulang kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan. "sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Vic. Seingatku, saat kita memutuskan untuk berkencan, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _honey, darling,_ atau _chagi._ "

"apakah panggilan seperti itu begitu penting?" tanyaku sedikit tak sabaran.

"tidak-" yeoja itu menggantung kalimatnya. "hanya saja kau mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini, Min-ah."

"Victoria Song..." aku mencoba melembut padanya. "kau sedang merajuk? Cemburu, eoh?"

Yeoja itu menggendikkan bahu. Membawa langkahnya satu-satu untuk menuju ke arahku. "kau tau kan bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanyanya seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

Aku mengangguk saja.

"apa kau juga mencintaiku, Min-ah?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, "tentu saja."

Victoria memulai ciumannya padaku. Tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan menjadi si pendominasi dalam ciuman kami.

Tapi rasanya berbeda. Bibir Vic tak semanis bibir Kyuhyun. Astaga... apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Setiap detik aku memulai untuk menghisap bibir Victoria, rasanya aku baru saja menghianati Kyuhyun.

Ya Tuhan... perasaan asing ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!

 **TBC**

 **Special Thanks for :**

Kim Nayeon | Cho loekyu07 | little Dark Wolf 99 | Awaelfkyu13 | cuttiekyu | widiantini 9 | sofyanayunita1 | sheehae89 | melani . s . khadijah | Desviana407 | hyunnie02

 _ **Still promote my social media.**_

 _ **Please visit : .com**_

 _ **Twitter at imaya74 and Facebook a.n. Lilyana Yasmin**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kakagalau74**_


	4. Chapter 4

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **DESPERATE**

 **(Fall For You)**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

 **Feel free to drop a line about my story.**

.

-Boys Love-

.

Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **Chapter 4 : Harakiri**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan senyum kecil yang merekah di bibirnya. Namja manis itu nampak ceria. Sepertinya hanya dengan tidur yang cukup bisa mengembalikan separuh nyawanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan mimpi indah. Ah, ini benar-benar jackpot!

"ah... senangnya... harusnya Kim sajangnim tidak menyiksaku dengan setumpuk tugas di kantor." Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan disela kegiatannya mengucek mata.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Pada hitungan kelima, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ruangan itu nampak tak asing dengan beberapa furniture berwarna hitam dan putih yang mendominasi. Tapi terlalu _manly –_ dan itu diluar selera Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membiarkan matanya berkeliling hingga akhirnya kecerdasannya benar-benar kembali. Beberapa detik selanjutnya Kyuhyun sadar seutuhnya bahwa dirinya berada di kamar Changmin. Bahkan di detik seterusnya, Kyuhyun mendapati si pemilik kamar sedang merajut mimpi dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Kaki panjang itu terjulur melewati batas sofa.

"badanmu bisa sakit jika kau tidur seperti ini..." monolog Kyuhyun pelan. Bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti hembus angin saja. Kyuyun menarik selimut yang dikenakan Changmin hingga sebatas dada. Memperhatikan garis rahang tegas itu dengan seksama.

Raut wajah itu menghipnotis Kyuhyun. _God Greek –_ begitu Kyuhyun selalu menyebut betapa tampan dan kharismatiknya Changmin. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, ada gejolak tak tertahankan dari dalam diri Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu –setidaknya satu kali saja- ingin merasakan kecupan singkat dari bibir Changmin.

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu inch lagi. Kyuhyun hampir berhasil meraup bibir sexy Changmin. Naas saja semuanya gagal. Bunyi intercom apartemen Changmin mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

 _Astaga... apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_ –runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Babo! Babo! Baboooooo!_

Kyuhyun bergegas melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu apartemen Changmin. Tentu saja ia melangkah dengan pelan agar namja tiang itu tak terbangun.

"hell, she is Vict!" keluh Kyuhyun saat mengenali siapa yeoja yang dengan brutal memencet bell. Kyuhyun kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Masih pukul tujuh pagi. Terlalu awal bagi seorang yeoja untuk ada di apartemen namja. Bukankah begitu?

Oh Kyuhyun, apakah kau lupa? Dia Vict. Victoria. Kekasih Changmin. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya sendiri –bahkan di pagi buta?

Kyuhyun menimbang. Haruskah ia pura-pura tidur lagi dan tidak menengar bell itu? Well, itu pemikiran yang sangat jahat. Namun tertangkap basah menginap di apartement Changmin juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia seperti baru di vonis gantung oleh pengadilan. Jadi bagaimana?

Pada detik ke enam puluh, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyobek secarik kertas dan mencari pulpen. Menuliskan beberapa pesan singkat dan menaruhnya di nakas. Ia kemudian sedikit mengacak rambutnya demi memberikan efek orang yang baru bangun tidur. Melangkah ke arah pintu untuk membiarkan Victoria masuk.

 _Cklek-_

"hai, Chagiya... kenapa lama- _eh_?" Victoria kaget sendiri saat mendapati bukan Changmin yang membukakan pintu. Yeoja itu nampak mengingat siapa namja di hadapannya. Kalau dia tak salah ingat, bukankah namja itu tetangga Changmin?

"hoaaaam- hai Vict." Sapa Kyuhyun ditambah dengan akting menguap-nya yang nampak meyakinkan.

"eoh, hai-" sapa yeoja itu dengan nada kikuk.

"masuklah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan membiarkan perempuan itu melewati pintu, "kekasihmu masih tidur sepertinya." Terang Kyuhyun tanpa diminta.

"begitukah?" ujar Victoria. Menaruh beberapa bawaan dalam jinjingannya ke meja. "kau- menginap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kikuk. "aku ketiduran disini." Aku Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tidak berbohong! Ia memang ketiduran kan semalam? "dan sepertinya aku harus pulang!"

"kenapa terburu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "ada meeting." Jawabnya singkat seraya keluar dari apartemen Changmin begitu saja.

.

Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kepala dan hatinya. Sedetik setelah ia membanting pintu apartemen Changmin, rasanya hatinya sakit dan kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak memikirkan alasan mengapa hatinya merasa sakit. Ia... sedikit tak rela dengan keberadaan Victoria disana. Di dalam apartemen Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyambar air mineral dari lemari pendinginnya. Meneguknya kasar hingga hanya tinggal menyisakan beberapa tetes air saja dari botol berkapasitas satu liter itu. Namja itu beralih ke wastafel. Berharap bisa membasuh wajahnya dan sedikit mengembalikan kewarasannya. Berkali ia putar keran airnya, tak ada setetespun air disana. Hell! Ia lupa bahwa sejak kemarin keran air di flatnya tidak mau mengalir kan?

Ah... ini akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di flat Changmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajukan cuti. Kabur dari setumpuk pekerjaannya –dan tentu saja semua itu dihadiahi omelan panjang dari Kim sajangnim. Boss nya itu nyaris merusak gendang telinga Kyuhyun karena teriakkannya yang mencapai delapan oktaf itu. Tapi Kyuhyun mana peduli? Namja pucat itu kemudian malah men-nonaktif-kan ponselnya dan mengungsi di _flat_ Sungmin –kakak sepupunya- demi menetralkan perasaannya. Menghindari Changmin, lebih tepatnya.

Sore ini, mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- memilih untuk duduk di balkon apartemen Sungmin. Menikmati warna langit yang perlahan mulai jingga dengan secarngkir kopi dan es cokelat. Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga sedang melakukan sesi curhatnya pada sang kakak sepupu. Percakapan panjang dan cukup rumit.

"jadi?" tanya Sungmin, setelah mendengar hampir seluruh cerita Kyuhyun yang tengah dilanda galau dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyodorkan segelas es cokelat pada Kyuhyun.

"jadi apa?"

"perasaaanmu bagaimana, anak bodoh?" kesal Sungmin. Tak menyangka bahwa adik sepupunya itu akan menjadi seorang idiot jika menyangkut tentang cinta. Bodoh sekali.

"aku tak tau..." Kyuhyun merengut. Menyesap es cokelat favoritenya yang dibuatkan Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu. "aku bingung. Aku yakin bahwa aku hanya merasa nyaman ketika bersama dengannya. Tapi... kenapa aku kesal ketika pacarnya sedang berkunjung? Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut sewarna jagung milik yeoja itu. Wanita itu benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang-orangan sawah! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa perempuan itu tak cukup baik untuk Changmin." ejek Kyuhyun. "menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku normal?"

"bagian mana yang sedang kau tanyakan itu, eoh? Bagian kau memaki kekasih Changmin atau bagian ketika kau merasa bahwa kau punya perasaan _lebih_ terhadap Changmin?" tanya Sungmin geregetan. "kau tahu benar bahwa dua hal yang kau lakukan ini tidak normal sama sekali."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "kau benar, hyung. Gaaaaah~ Umma dan Appa pasti akan membunuhku jika tau aku kembali menyukai namja."

"kalau begitu, nikahilah seorang yeoja!"

"saranmu tidak membantu!"

Sungmin mendelik. "aku tidak menghakimimu, Kyu. Maksudku, jika kau memiliki preferensi seksual yang berbeda, aku tak masalah. _Toh,_ kau cukup manis untuk menjadi seorang _uke_ dan tak buruk juga jika kau diposisi _seme_ –aku percaya pada kemampuanmu mengendalikan orang _._ Tapi kau harus ingat, namja yang sekarang kau sukai itu _straight_. Straight! Dia bahkan memiliki kekasih seorang yeoja. Kau bahkan bilang sendiri bahwa ia membenci seorang – _ekhem-_ gay!"

Kyuhyun nampak merenung. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan hyungnya ini. Namun karena Sungmin tidak kelihatan akan berhenti berkomentar, maka Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu sang hyung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku tak ingin kau terluka jika si bajingan tampan _ala_ God Greek itu menolakmu."

"kalau begitu, aku benar-benar akan berhenti untuk menyukainya." Pungkas Kyuhyun menutup percakapan sore itu. "dia _straight_ dan aku jelas-jelas akan terluka jika dia malah membenciku karena kejadian ini."

.

.

"kemana kau selama dua hari terakhir?" Changmin menyerbu Kyuhyun dengan sebaris kalimat tanya itu ketika si namja tiang itu berhasil menemukan si pucat setelah dua hari tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ya, setelah dua hari Kyuhyun seolah hilang di telan bumi, sekarang namja pucat itu akhirnya masuk juga ke kantor. "aku seperti orang bodoh mencarimu kesana kemari karena kau hilang tanpa kejelasan."

"aku kan sudah mengajukan cuti." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada tak peduli. "lagipula untuk apa kau mencariku? Kau bukan ibuku! Kau juga bukan kekasihku. Apa urusannya hidupku denganmu?" Kyuhyun membereskan beberapa dokumen di meja. Mengabaikan tatapan Changmin.

Saking sibuknya Kyuhyun dengan kertas-kertas bodohnya itu, Kyuhyun sampai tak memperhatikan bagaimana perubahan ekspressi Changmin ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"aku temanmu. Tetangga _flat_ mu." Tegas Changmin.

"lalu apa? Bukankah sedikit berlebihan jika tetangga flatku ingin mengetahui urusan pribadiku?"

"YAK! Kyuhyun-ah!"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun bersungut emosi. Kembali ke kantor ternyata bukan pilihan tepat. Menghadapi Changmin yang seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Changmin yang terlalu perhatian itu membuatnya melayang dan lupa diri. Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa berhenti menumbuhkan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

 _Please control your self, Cho Kyuhyun! How pity i am who fall in love with straight namja! Such damn my self._

"pergilah!" kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "aku banyak kerjaan. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Changmin menghela nafasnya kesal. Namun namja tiang itu tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia pergi dan meninggalkan kubikel Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"kalian bertengkar atau semacamnya?" satu suara kini mengganggu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak perlu menoleh ke sumber suara untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sibuk merecok di kubikelnya. Sudah jelas, itu pasti si anchovy. Eunhyuk –Lee Hyukjae. "baiklah... aku takkan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Tapi, asal kau tau saja, kau sudah menyakitinya dengan kalimatmu tadi itu."

"Changmin nyaris seperti orang gila dua hari terakhir ini. Dia menengok ke kubikelmu tiap tiga puluh menit sekali. Bolak balik lantai dua belas ke lantai lima belas. Si God Greek itu bahkan di panggil oleh Kim sajangnim ke kantor. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan teguran." Terang Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Namja anchovy itu memulai ceritanya ketika Kyuhyun tak kunjung memberikan respon pada kalimatnya yang pertama.

"lalu?" Kyuhyun berujar seolah tak peduli.

Eunhyuk terdengar mendengus kesal. "aku tau kau begitu kasar – dingin – sarkatis dan idiot..." Eunhyuk mencak-mencak, "tapi apakah hatimu tak bisa sedikiiiiiiiiiiit saja mengapresiasi perhatian Changmin?" Eunhyuk menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Mem-visualisasikan kata _sedikit_ yang di maksud Eunhyuk tadi. "Si tiang itu benar-benar mencemaskanmu! Dia bertingkah seperti seorang abeoji yang kehilangan anak gadisnya karena diculik namja berandalan ketika kau tak masuk kantor beberapa hari ini."

"lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyukai berada di posisi ini. Semuanya membuatnya kembali menaruh harap. Berharap bahwa segala kecemasan yang dialami Changmin beberapa hari ini adalah karena merindukannya. Karena Changmin menyukainya.

"kau tak bisa merasakan betapa ia menyukaimu?" Eunhyuk terdengar geregetan. "Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tak bisa merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Baiklah, ia sungguh lelah dengan perasaan terombang-ambingnya ini. _Changmin jelas-jelas straight. Jadi ia tak mungkin menyukaiku seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk._

"Kyuhyunnie... kau benar-benar tak bisa merasakan cintanya?"

Kyuhyun membanting satu bundel dokumen yang ada di map kuning. Membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget, "hentikan omong kosongmu, Lee Hyukjae! Changmin itu _straight_! And the fact is, he hates gay! He is _homophobic_!"

"MWO?" Eunhyuk nampak kaget sendiri dengan perkataan Changmin. "ah... ini gila!"

.

.

.

.

Ini hari ke sebelas dimana Changmin tak mengontak Kyuhyun sama sekali. Tak ada telepon, short message, ataupun kunjungan flat. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri sekuat hati mengabaikan perasaan rindu yang sedikit demi sedikit menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang tak hentinya meneriakkan nama Changmin. ah... ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun kembali menginap di apartemen Sungmin untuk menghindari bertemu muka dengan Changmin di pagi hari. Ia bekerja lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Ia bahkan seringkali terlihat membawa setumpuk dokumen untuk dikerjakan di flatnya. Tenggelam di kertas-kertas bodoh itu.

Tapi sepertinya, Kim sajangnim punya rencana gilanya sendiri. Pimpinan perusahaan itu meminta setiap manager dari setiap divisi untuk melakukan pelatihan di Inggris. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menduduki jabatan manager _yang artinya_ mereka adalah salah satu staff perusahaan yang akan diberangkatkan ke Inggris. Dan sialnya, mereka memiliki nomor _seat_ yang berdampingan selama di pesawat. Mereka juga direncanakan akan berbagi kamar yang sama selama di Inggris itu. Hell, seluruh rencana Kyuhyun untuk menghindari Changmin gagal sudah.

"kendalikan dirimu. Ingat saja satu hal..." kata Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun saat saudara sepupu itu masih di Incheon.

"yeah... I should keep it in my mind. He is _straight,_ "

"eung... dengan begitu kau takkan tergoda lagi olehnya."

"baiklah –aku pergi dulu."

Sungmin memeluk adik sepupunya itu dengan penuh sayang. "hati-hati..."

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin benar-benar seperti dua kutub yang tengah melakukan perang dingin. Tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Selama di pesawat, si namja manis itu memutuskan untuk menonton saja. Memutar film-film yang ada. Jika ia bosan, ia akan memilih untuk membuka PSP-nya. Sekedar melemaskan otot-otot jemarinya atau mungkin melepas kesal dengan meninju Jin atau Ken –salah satu karakter game _fighting_ -dalam PSP itu. Changmin sendiri nampak asyik dengan iPod-nya memutar lagu-lagu J-Pop yang menarik minatnya. Sesekali membuka buku bacaan yang dibawanya. Atau melakukan hal membosankan lainnya.

"kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingin berbicara denganku?" suara Changmin mengalun lembut.

Mereka sudah tiba di tempat menginap. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang sibuk dengan isi kopernya. Namun suara lembut yang mengalun dari bibir sexy Changmin itu dengan mudahnya tertangkap indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu membatu sejenak. Berfikir mengenai tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Membalas omongan Changmin? Atau mencakar namja brengsek itu? Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tak dengar. Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan isi kopernya. Memindahkan sebagian isinya ke lemari.

"Aku tau kau mendengar kalimatku dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ulang Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar naik satu not.

"kau berbicara denganku?" Kyuhyun menimpal dengan kalimat bodohnya. Dengan tangan yang _pura-pura_ sibuk dengan baju-baju itu.

"huh, lucu sekali kalimatmu itu." Ejek Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu. Mencoba untuk tak peduli. Namun Changmin yang mulai geregetan pada Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan namja pucat itu.

 _Sreeet..._

Changmin menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah tembok. Menguncinya dengan pergerakan Changmin yang sungguh sangat _lelaki._ Nyali Kyuhyun bahkan sedikit ciut hingga pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"kau sungguh-sungguh membuatku gila, Tuan Cho." Kesal Changmin. Nada suaranya mendesis galak di telinga Kyuhyun.

"huh?"

"apa sebenarnya maumu, hah? Mendiamkanku- tidak mengacuhkanku!"

"lalu apa maksudmu memperlakukanku seperti ini?" ketus Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menunjukkan ego-nya. Well, Kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka ditindas.

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Benar, apa maksud Changmin memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Eoh, tingkah Changmin benar-benar nampak seperti ahjussi mesum. Tapi Changmin tak sedikitpun berniat untuk mundur dari posisinya saat ini.

"hentikan tindakan bodohmu ini, Shim." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Ia berusaha mendorong Changmin untuk memberikan jarak –atau menjauh- dari tubuhnya. Posisi ini membuatnya tak nyaman dan... _takut._

Namun tubuh Changmin tak bergeming. Badan kekar itu tak bergeser barang se-inch pun. Yang ada, Kyuhyun malah merasakan aroma nafas Changmin kian intens menerpa wajahnya.

Dalam keadaan normal, Kyuhyun mungkin akan bahagia jika Changmin berada sedekat ini dengannya. Namun sekarang ini? Oh, Kyuhyun bahkan dalam hati sudah menyumpah serapahi Kim sajangnim karena membiarkan dirinya satu kamar dengan pria semacam Changmin. Kilat mata Changmin berbeda dari biasanya. Tak bersahabat, penuh nafsu. Dan itu... menjijikan.

"kau yang membuat semua ini terjadi, Cho. Mengabaikanku. Menolak bicara padaku. Huh, kau kira kau siapa, hn?" kesal Changmin. Semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. "berani sekali mengabaikanku?"

"kau- kau mabuk? Bicaramu melantur." Gugup Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mabuk. Aku bahkan tak meneguk alkohol barang setetespun." Ujar Changmin sambil memainkan ujung telunjuknya di wajah Kyuhyun. "dan, Kyu... apakah aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sangat manis?" jeda- "kau terlalu cantik sebagai seorang namja, Kyuhyunnie."

Tanpa basa-basi, Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Memaksa lidahnya agar bisa diberi akses untuk masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun. Lidah Changmin mengabsen setiap rongga dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Bertukar saliva.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak menikmatinya sama sekali karena ini bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun memang menyukai Changmin. Namja manis itu juga tak munafik bahwa ia ingin disentuh Changmin. Sekedar skinship atau bahkan lebih. Tapi tak begini. Changmin melakukan hal ini tanpa cinta dan tanpa rasa hormat. Tatapan Changmin terlalu kasar dan penuh nafsu. Membuat Kyuhyun jijik. Ia merasa diperkosa oleh lelaki yang disukainya.

Namja manis itu mencoba mendorong Changmin. Menghentikan kegiatan gila ini dengan segera. Namun tenaga Changmin sepertinya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Kyuhyun, sehingga namja pucat nan manis itu hanya bisa melenguh. Berharap Changmin menghentikan _deep kiss_ ini sebelum Kyuhyun kehabisan nafas. Dan kau tau, lenguhan Kyuhyun itu mampu membuat _junior_ Changmin bangun.

Dengan satu sentakan, Kyuhyun bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Mendaratkan satu tamparan di pipi kiri Changmin.

 _PLAAAAK!_

"KAU GILA?" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Changmin tepat saat Changmin melepas ciumannya karena terkejut dengan tamparan yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun.

"kyu... a- _eum,..._ aku..."

Kyuhyun mengatur nafas dengan sedikit membungkuk. Gemetar karena apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuh namja pucat itu merosot ke bawah.

"Kyu, kau ingin... –ommo!" suara Eunhyuk –entah bagaimana bisa ada di kamar Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Namja _uke_ itu nampak membulatkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam keadaan bersimpuh dan gemetar; serta Changmin yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan menyesal.

"kalian... apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _I've nothing to say, except :_ _ **Thanks for all reviews ^^V**_

 _I red all your words, but sorry for my bad which can't mention or reply ur reviews._

 _Gamsahabnida-_

 _Love,_

 _Kakagalau_


	5. Chapter 5

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **DESPERATE**

 **(Fall For You)**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

 **Feel free to drop a line about my story.**

.

-Boys Love-

.

Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **Chapter 5 : Mistake**

Awalnya Eunhyuk akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan bersama, beberapa detik setelah tiba di hotel. Pasangan _hyperaktif_ itu bahkan belum membuka isi koper mereka dan langsung berniat menuju restaurant. Berjalan beriringan dengan cengiran-cengiran bodoh mereka. Namun saat melewati kamar rekannya –Kyuhyun- Eunhyuk berpikir akan lebih baik mengajaknya ikut serta juga. Suasana akan jadi ramai dan menyenangkan.

Entah beruntung atau sial, pintu kamar hotel Kyuhyun itu tak benar-benar terkunci. Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang suka seenaknya langsung membuka pintu kamar hotel itu tanpa aba-aba. Donghae hanya mengekor di belakang namja _uke_ itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan Eunhyuk masuk beberapa langkah ke dalam kamar itu, Eunhyuk langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun terduduk di hadapan Changmin dengan gemetar dan mata yang basah. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kalian... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Oh, namja itu sedikit menduga bahwa baru saja terjadi kekerasan seksual disini. Namun ia teringat akan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Changmin itu _straight_ dan sedikit _homophobic._ Mengingat bahwa Changmin bukanlah seorang _gay,_ rasanya agak aneh berpikiran bahwa seorang namja normal baru saja _menyerang_ namja lainnya. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tetap tak ada jawab. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung saling melempar pandangan bingung.

Kyuhyun nampak bangkit berdiri meski tubuhnya nampak sedikit diseret dan bertumpu pada dinding. Namja manis itu menyambar sweater wol _blaster_ kuning biru yang masih tergeletak pada tumpukan baju yang tadi sedang dibereskannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun berniat pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Melewati Eunhyuk dan Donghae tanpa banyak suara. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Melalui pandangannya, namja pemilik _gummy smile_ itu minta izin untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk untuk menyetujui. Menyisakan dua pria dalam kamar hotel itu.

.

Changmin cukup pasrah dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari Donghae. Nampaknya namja tiang listrik itu cukup sadar diri bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal kali ini. Menyerang rekan kerjanya sendiri. Oh dear~ yang benar saja! Changmin itu normal! _Straight._

"apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Shim?"

Changmin mengalihkan padangannya. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Dan enggan meladeni tatapan menusuk itu. Changmin sudah cukup lelah dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Cukup lelah dengan hatinya yang dengan seenaknya mempunyai perasaan yang tak sesuai dengan otaknya.

"kau... memperkosa Kyuhyun?" tuduh Donghae.

Changmin menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tuduhan itu terlalu kasar meskipun apa yang dikatakan Donghae bisa jadi benar adanya. Mengingat Changmin mencetak ciuman di bibir ranum Kyuhyun tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun tak melayangkan cap lima jarinya di pipi Changmin, mungkin Changmin sudah menunaikan kebutuhan biologisnya. Tapi Changmin tetap tidak suka dengan kalimat tuduhan dari Donghae itu. Tuduhan itu terlalu _benar_ untuk diakui.

"apa maksudmu?" ketus Changmin. "aku masih normal untuk memilih perempuan sebagai partner seks-ku." Kilah Changmin. "dan Kyuhyun? Oh, demi alpha centauri yang meledak di galaksi sana... kau kira aku seperti dirimu?"

Kalimat Changmin terdengar menyindir dan sarkastik. Donghae sungguh tidak suka itu. _Normal._ Well... Donghae sedikit alergi dengan kata itu. Karena _normal_ tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan cintanya pada Eunhyuk. Dan apa kata Changmin tadi? _Kau kira aku seperti dirimu?_ Hell! Kau pikir seberapa buruk Donghae itu hingga kalimat bernada merendahkan itu bisa terujar dari bibir tipis Changmin?

"apa maksudmu?" Donghae balas menggunakan nada dingin, "si tuan yang maha sempurna ini mencoba untuk mendiskreditkanku?"

Changmin membatu.

"ah... aku lupa bahwa kau seorang _straight_ dan _homophobic._ " Sindir Donghae. "tapi kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan, Shim." Ejek Donghae. "dan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kyu gara-gara kejadian ini, aku yang akan menghajarmu!" tambah Donghae sambil berlalu. Membanting pintu kamar hotel itu hingga meninggalkan bunyi bedebum keras.

 _Apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada Kyuhyun? –_ batin Changmin. Meneteskan sebulir air dari sudut matanya. Jadi, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu itu Shim Changmin?

 _._

Kyuhyun masih duduk dengan gemetar diatas kasur di kamar hotel milik Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Membuatnya pusing –hingga namja itu harus memejamkan matanya berkali-kali-. Berbagai potongan kejadian itu terputar ulang di kepalanya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa mual. Jijik.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana Changmin menyentuhnya. Menyentuh dengan kasar; hingga Kyuhyun merasa trauma karenanya.

Menggelikan bukan? Ketika kau begitu mencintai seseorang, namun justru sentuhan orang yang kau cintai itu yang membuatmu takut hingga trauma. Huh... tidak adil! Kyuhyun harusnya merasa bahwa Changmin sedang menyalurkan rasa cintanya, tadi. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah justru takut?

"Kyuhyunnie... gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk memandang khawatir pada rekan kerjanya itu. Demi Tuhan, sekalipun namja pucat dihadapannya itu seringali membuat Eunhyuk naik pitam –bahkan nyaris ingin menyambit bocah pucat itu-, namun keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sungguh membuat Eunhyuk tak tega.

Eunhyuk mencoba menyentuh ujung jemari Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun langsung menarik dirinya. Beringsut menjauh dari jangkauan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun persis seperti gadis yang baru saja mengalami pelecehan seksual. Dan Eunhyuk menjadi miris karenanya.

 _Sebenenarnya apa yang si tiang itu lakukan padamu, bodoh? Eoh? –_ Eunhyuk meruntuk dalam hati.

"dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae yang baru masuk ke kamar hotelnya sendiri. Lelaki itu memandang intens pada sosok namja pucat yang meringkuk di sudut ranjang.

"dia menjauh ketika ku sentuh." Adu Eunhyuk menjawab tanya kekasihnya. "sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si _tiang_ itu?"

"kekerasan seks?" Donghae malah balik melempar tanya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "he is normal. Straight."

"aku bahkan rela untuk menjadi tidak normal karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar Donghae. "mungkin dia juga mulai tidak normal karena jatuh pada pesona bocah pucat itu." Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"hishhhhh... ini rumit." Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sebuah kode bahwa ia tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan segala kerumitan ini.

.

.

.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menatap detak detik jarum jam. Ini sudah nyaris tiga jam dari kejadian tadi, dan Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Changmin sendiri masih membatu di titik yang sama sejak tiga jam ini. Menatap kosong pada ruangan itu. Jengah. Sudah jutaan kali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai alasannya melakukan itu semua. Terlebih, mencium Kyuhyun... oh, Changmin yakin ia sudah gila.

Ponsel Changmin nampak menyala. Ini yang ketiga kalinya sejak sejam terakhir. Dari Victoria –dan Changmin sama sekali tak berhasrat untuk mengangkatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya kalau seluruh isi kepalanya hanya berfokus pada Kyuhyun. Memikirkan Kyuhyun. Tak ada celah yang tersisa untuk memikirkan hal lainnya.

Changmin beranjak. Ia memeriksa sebuah setiap _pocket_ travel bag-nya. Semuanya masih lengkap. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja di kamar hotel. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kaos polo yang dilapisi jaket berwarna biru dongker dan celana jeans pendek selutut seraya membawa travel bag kecil yang berisi passport, dompet dan beberapa benda penting lainnya. Changmin bahkan tak peduli dengan tampilannya yang berantakan dan tubuhnya yang berontak minta istirahat. Well, Changmin baru saja tiba di Inggris beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum akhirnya –tanpa pikir panjang- memutuskan untuk terbang lagi ke Jepang. Entah _ironman_ atau apa –yang jelas, memutuskan untuk melakukan penerbangan maraton seperti itu terdengar seperti sebuah keputusan yang gila.

.

Secangkir _green tea_ disuguhkan oleh nyonya Shim pada putra tersayangnya itu. Shim Changmin sendiri nampak menghela napas lelah seraya memandang ke arah ponsel. Wajahnya nampak tak tenang sama sekali.

"uncle Kim?" tanya nyonya Shim. "atau Victoria?"

Changmin menatap ke arah ibunya. Cukup heran karena ibunya menyebut nama kekasihnya. Pasalnya, ibunya jarang ikut campur mengenai masalah percintaan Changmin. Bahkan Changmin kira ibunya tidak tahu menahu perihal siapa nama kekasihnya. Jadi, agak aneh ketika sang ibu menyebut nama Vict dengan pandangan mengerling seperti itu. Namun Changmin tak berniat membahas masalah Victoria kali ini.

"Uncle Kim." Kata Changmin sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. "dia marah karena aku kabur dari training."

Nyonya Shim memasang tawa kecil. "tentu saja Heechulie akan marah." Timpal nyonya Shim. "dia cukup ketat mengenai segala sesuatu tentang perusahaan. Dan kalau sampai Appa-mu tau..."

"dia sudah menelepon." Potong Changmin. "maksudku, Appa sudah menelepon. Dan... ya~ dia sudah tau, dan sudah mengomel habis-habisan di telepon karena hal itu." Gerutu Changmin. "gayanya benar-benar seperti _ahjumma_ penjual _chicken stewer_ di ujung jalan dekat kantor uncle Kim. Cerewet! Tipe _uke_ sekali."

Nyonya Shim nampak agak sendu saat Changmin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Bagaimanapun, lelaki itu adalah ayah Changmin. Lelaki itu dulu pernah dicintainya, _ani –_ bahkan sampai detik ini nyonya Shim masih mencintai ayah kandung Changmin itu. Dan ketika Changmin menyebut ayahnya sendiri seperti itu, rasanya cukup sakit untuk nyonya Shim.

"baik-baiklah dengan Appamu, Changminnie..." tegur yeoja paruh baya itu.

Changmin menunduk saja. Ya,,, hubungannya dan sang ayah tidak pernah baik, kan?

"sekalipun kau kecewa pada ayahmu... namun dia..."

"mengapa Umma mencintai Appa?" potong Changmin. Ia sudah hafal dengan ceramah panjang yang akan diberikan sang Umma –dan Changmin tak berniat untuk mendengarkan itu semua. Disisi lain, ada hal yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Makanya Changmin memilih untuk melemparkan pertanyaan barusan. Euh... Anak kurang ajar itu benar-benar...

"eoh?"

"mengapa Umma mencintai Appa?" ulang Changmin. Ia sungguh ingin tahu mengapa ibunya masih mencintai ayahnya yang jelas-jelas sudah menebar luka dan membuat kecewa.

Nyonya Shim nampak menaikkan alisnya. Berfikir sejenak, "karena Umma mencintai ayahmu." Jawabnya.

"maksud Umma?"

"apakah mencintai seseorang itu membutuhkan alasan?" nyonya Shim balik bertanya.

Changmin menggeleng. Ia tak tau jawabannya. _Jadi, apakah cinta memerlukan alasan?_ Changmin bingung sendiri.

"jika kau punya alasan mengapa kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan punya alasan untuk berhenti." Ujar nyonya Shim. "namun, jika kau bersikukuh bertanya mengapa Umma mencintai Appamu, ya... karena dia Kim Jaejoong." Ujar nyonya Shim .

Changmin mengernyit bingung. "aku tak mengerti."

"umma mencintainya karena namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku mencintai apa adanya ia."

"kau tak kecewa padanya?"

"aku kecewa. Ya..." nyonya Shim nampak tertawa. "tentu saja aku kecewa padanya. Aku mencintainya, menyerahkan hidupku untuknya. Bahkan aku sudah memberikannya seorang putra. Lalu dengan mudahnya ia menceraikanku. Dan menikah lagi dengan namja."

"tapi kecewa dan mencintai adalah dua hal yang berbeda..." sambung nyonya Shim. "sekalipun aku kecewa karena ia meninggalkanku, aku tetap mencintainya. Dan aku ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini."

Changmin menerawang langit saat ibunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bingung. Mencintai itu tak memerlukan alasan. Apakah semua itu benar?

Hatinya _merasa_ bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun otaknya selalu mengajaknya berpikir logis. Memikirkan mengenai segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Changmin sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya. Jadi Changmin selalu menuntut alasan kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Otaknya selalu meminta alasan kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

"umma..."

"eum?"

"sejak aku menjejakkan lagi kakiku di Jepang, kau tak pernah bertanya padaku mengenai alasan mengapa aku ada disini sekarang ini."

Nyonya Shim tersenyum. Ia paham maksud dari pernyataan Changmin barusan.

Ya, saat melihat Changmin muncul di depan rumahnya beberapa hari lalu, nyonya Shim hanya mengernyitkan dahi sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan membentangkan tangannya dengan lebar untuk menyambut Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. Nyonya Shim tak pernah bertanya mengenai alasan Changmin muncul di Jepang dengan keadaan berantakan seperti itu. Dan Changmin sendiri hanya berujar singkat bahwa ia kabur dari _training_ di Inggris –tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"lalu?" nyonya Shim mencoba untuk menggoda Changmin.

"kau tak ingin tau?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu tertawa renyah. "aku percaya –bahwa suatu hari nanti; ketika kau sudah siap- kau akan menceritakannya padaku. Umma tak ingin mendesakmu untuk menceritakan masalahmu. Tapi kau harus tau, bahwa Umma akan selalu ada disini untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu."

Changmin menghembuskan napas lega. Cukup senang untuk mengetahui sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia selalu bisa mengandalkan sang umma untuk menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah.

"umma..."

"eum..."

"bagaimana jika... aku mencintai seseorang?" tanya Changmin. suaranya terdengar gamang. Berbanding terbalik dengan nyonya Shim yang nampak tersenyum.

"itu terdengar bagus. Apakah kali ini serius?" goda wanita paruh baya itu. "kau sering sekali berkata bahwa kau sedang mencintai seseorang. Tapi gadis yang kau bawa tak ada satupun yang benar-benar _waras_."

Changmin tertawa. Teringat bahwa terakhir kali gadis yang dibawa Changmin ke rumah adalah seorang gadis yang _doyan_ dandan _._ Gadis itu terus saja memainkan rambutnya yang panjang hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja rambut itu malah tercelup ke mangkuk sup. Menggelikan!

"yang ini berbeda... dia begitu manis dan aku selalu merasa nyaman dengannya. Aku selalu bisa menjadi apa adanya aku tiap kali bersama dengannya." Terang Changmin. Namun raut wajahnya kembali sendu. "aku pikir, aku menyukainya. Namun aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri..."

"apakah yeoja yang kau maksud itu Victoria?"

"aniya... bukan yeoja itu."

"kau mendua?"

"Umma..." Changmin merengek. "aku tidak menduakannya." _Atau mungkin tidak menduakannya secara terang-terangan. –_ batin Changmin.

"huh?" nyonya Shim mengejek. "jangan menyakiti hati perempuan, Minnie-ah."

"aku... aku baru saja menyakitinya, Umma."

Nyonya Shim memperhatikan raut wajah putranya dengan seksama. "mwo?"

"itulah alasannya kenapa aku kabur kesini. Aku baru saja menyakiti orang itu dan aku tak sanggup bertatap muka dengannya. Aku tak sanggup memohon maafnya."

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya Minnie?" nyonya Shim penasaran.

Changmin menggeleng. Cukup malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Umma, apakah kau akan kecewa padaku jika aku berkata bahwa aku mungkin seperti Appa?" tanya Changmin ragu.

Nyonya Shim menarik napas dengan keras. Menatap bola mata Changmin dengan intens. "apa maksudmu? Seseorang yang kau cintai adalah seorang namja?"

Changmin, dengan segenap kekuatannya mengangguk. Ia ingin mengaku. Dihadapan ibunya, ia ingin mengaku. Bahwa ia mencintai seorang namja. Kyuhyun. Changmin ingin mengaku bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sekalipun hingga detik ini Changmin tak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia bisa jatuh dengan mudahnya pada pesona namja pucat bersurai brunette itu. Changmin hanya ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun nampaknya, nyonya Shim terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Changmin. Wanita baya itu memalingkan wajah ketika Changmin mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan jujur.

 _Ini akan semakin rumit._

 **. . . .**

 _Annyeong ^^ lama gak update~_

 _ff ini saya update barengan sama EOR._

 _Monggo di cek di wordpress :D_

 _Love,_

 _Kaka._


	6. Chapter 6

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **DESPERATE**

 **(Fall For You)**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

 **Feel free to drop a line about my story.**

.

-Boys Love-

.

Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **Chapter 5 : The One I Love**

Nyonya Shim kembali mencoba menatap lekat putra semata wayangnya. Berharap menemukan kebohongan dari iris _bamby_ itu. Berharap bahwa Changmin tengah melemparkan lelucon atau gurauan _april mop_ –padahal yeoja itu tau jelas bahwa ini bukan bulan april. Namun nyonya Shim masih berusaha keras untuk menemukan kebohongan dari pengakuan Changmin. Tapi tidak. Rupa-rupanya Changmin begitu jujur dengan pengakuannya. Changmin, anak lelakinya memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Astaga... Demi Aprodith yang dicintai Michael... Apakah dosa di masalalu berhubungan dengan ini semua? Changminnie, sepertinya kau sukses membuat ibumu nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena pengakuanmu!

"Umma..." Changmin memanggil lembut sang ibu. "aku bukan _gay._ " Sambung Changmin.

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai namja, eum?" tanya nyonya Shim tak mengerti. "kau tengah bercanda? Atau baru saja mengikuti kelas _acting_ sehingga kau menjajal kemampuanmu dihadapan Umma?"

Changmin gelagapan. Sungguh, jika dikatakan bahwa ia seorang _gay,_ Changmin jelas akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Karena hingga detik ini, ia sendiri masih seseorang _homophobic_ meskipun bukan dari golongan yang frontal. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Donghae jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk, _uncle_ Kim jatuh cinta pada _uncle_ Han, dan ayahnya sendiri jatuh cinta pada pria bermarga Jung. Itu semua diluar nalarnya. Dan ia masih tak bisa memaklumi hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Changmin mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada namja –namun menolak disebut sebagai _gay._ Well, mukinkah otak Changmin bergeser atau tercecer disuatu tempat? Bisa jadi.

"katakan pada Umma, Shim Changmin!" marah nyonya Shim. Yeoja itu cukup geram dengan lelucon ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksudkan dengan pengakuanmu yang berkemungkinan seperti _neo_ Appa, eoh?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Berdiri dari duduknya, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya dengan lutut menyentuh tanah. Namja tiang itu berlutut di hadapan ibunya. "aku kecewa pada Appa karena keputusannya menikah dengan sesama namja." Changmin membuka kalimatnya. "Lalu ketika aku bertanya pada Appa tentang keputusannya –dan apakah ia tak pernah takut dengan kecaman dunia mengenai keputusannya menjadi _homoseks_ , ia berkata bahwa _Cinderella tak membutuhkan restu seluruh dunia untuk bersanding dengan sang pangeran_."

"..."

"ya, Cinderella tak membutuhkan restu seluruh dunia untuk meraih kebahagiaannya bersama sang pangeran. Karena tak setiap manusia di dunia ini akan menyetujui cintanya terhadap pangeran. Namun aku tak cukup percaya diri seperti Cinderella dan Appa, Umma..." sedih Changmin. "aku tak cukup percaya diri untuk meraih kebahagiaanku, jika Ummaku sendiri mengatakan bahwa aku tengah bercanda dengan pengakuanku ini."

Nyonya Shim masih dalam mode bisu miliknya.

"aku... aku mencintainya, Umma." Lagi –Changmin mengakui perasaannya. "aku tak membutuhkan restu seluruh dunia untuk mengakui ini. Aku akan mencoba mengabaikan cemoohan dunia dengan pilihanku ini. Namun aku tak bisa mengabaikan restumu. Hanya restumu. Dan semuanya akan terasa cukup untukku."

Nyonya Shim terdengar menghela napas panjang. "kau tau kan, bahwa ini menyalah kodrat?"

Changmin mengangguk lesu.

"kau tau kan, bahwa ini salah?"

Changmin mengangguk lagi.

"kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

Changmin diam. Ia sendiri masih ragu. Terlebih, ia baru saja menyakiti hati namja manis itu. Membuat namja itu terluka karenanya. Tapi... ia tak bisa jika Kyuhyun benar-benar tak disampingnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia akan gila tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya.

"kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" ulang nyonya Shim.

"a-aku,,,,"

Nyonya Shim lagi-lagi menghela napas lelahnya. "bawa namja itu ke hadapan Umma. Umma harus cukup mengenal namja itu sebelum membiarkan kalian berdua berkencan atau semacamnya."

Changmin mendongak menatap iris bulat milik ibunya. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah persetujuan? Hell! Ini benar-benar sebuah persetujuan? Ah... terimakasih Tuhan! Changmin memeluk erat ibunya tanpa sadar. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali kali.

Dalam kepalanya ia tengah menyusun rencana. Ia harus menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf pada namja manis itu sebelum memulai pengakuannya. Tunggu, tapi bukankah Changmin tidak tau Kyuhyun itu seorang _gay_ atau bukan? Ah,,, benar. Changmin harus memastikan dulu orientasi seksual Kyuhyun. Dan langkah pertama yang harus dilakukannya sebelum menemui Kyuhyun dan melakukan penyelidikannya adalah, memutuskan Victoria. Ia takkan bisa memulai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun jika Victoria masih memegang status sebagai teman kencannya. Jadi, Changmin mengambil ponselnya. Mendial nomor gadis teman kencannya itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Vic. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari trainingnya di Inggris. Namun ia tidak memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya di Chundam-dong. Ia mengungsi di apartemen milik kakak sepupunya –seperti biasanya-. Kyuhyun masih membereskan dokumen-dokumennya hasil dari training selama seminggu kemarin. Menumpuk dan menjejalkannya bersama berkas-berkasnya yang lain. Iris karamelnya kemudian beralih menatap kosong pada pemandangan malam di kota Seoul. Hiruk pikuk jalanan tak nampak akan lengang dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Benda besi itu bergerak manis terpendar cahaya lampu jalanan. Ia juga kemudian menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung dan bintang yang sedang beradu terang. Kontras sekali dengan hatinya yang sendu kelabu. Seolah hujan badai akan segera turun di hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh pada renungannya sendiri. Ia merenung sampai bosan di dalam kamar kecil di apartemen itu.

Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa sejak hari itu, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Changmin lagi. Changmin tak pernah kembali ke kamar mereka. Bahkan, hanya orang suruhan Kim sajangnim yang membereskan barang-barang Changmin di kamar hotel mereka. Mempaketkan koper itu ke Korea. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri, Kyuhyun tak tau Changmin ada dimana. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dan rekan-rekannya yang lain menyelesaikan trainingnya, Changmin tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun? Namja manis itu sendiri tak mengerti akan hatinya. Ia merindukan Changmin –meskipun dirinya sendiri tak yakin jika ia takkan menarik diri ketika Changmin berada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun pernah sempat dibuat trauma gara-gara ahjussi mesum yang _grepe-grepe_ tangannya saat ia bekerja di kafe Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekarang Changmin membuat ketakutannya terhadap sentuhan lelaki semakin parah. Tapi ia tak bisa menampik rasa rindunya terhadap namja tiang itu.

Kyuhyun, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya menerawang langit. Menapaki ulang, apa yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan.

"kau melamun lagi." Tegur Sungmin yang menyelonong masuk ke kamar adik sepupunya itu. "masih soal Changmin?"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum kecut.

"harusnya aku menampar bocah tiang itu!" kesal Sungmin. "lihat? Si namja normal itu menyakiti adik sepupuku."

"aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"baik-baik saja apanya?"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Pertanda bahwa ia enggan membahas hal itu lebih lanjut. Huhhhh... rasanya, Kyuhyun harus menenangkan diri. Ya... benar. Namja manis itu rasanya memang harus benar-benar menenangkan diri.

"Hyung..."

"hm?"

"aku ingin pulang."

"sekarang?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng, "mungkin besok atau lusa."

"baiklah." Kata Sungmin malas. Merasa Kyuhyun sedang membuat lelucon atasnya. "aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi. Jadi malam ini kau istirahat saja dulu disini."

"maksudku... aku ingin bertemu Appa dan Umma."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Mengunjungi Appa dan Umma Cho adalah sebuah perkara serius. Kedua tetua Cho itu berada di Amerika sekarang ini. Dan Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang? Well~ bukankah itu tandanya bahwa Kyuhyun akan ke Amerika?

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"tunggu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"aku akan mengajukan cuti." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menggendikkan bahu. "atau mungkin resign?"

"mwo?" kaget Sungmin. "kau akan resign gara-gara masalah ini? Wae? Wae? Wae?"

"itu 'kan belum pasti, Hyung..." ujar Kyuhyun. "saat ini aku hanya akan mengajukan cuti. Butuh liburan."

"kenapa harus ke Amerika, eoh?" rajuk Sungmin. "kenapa tidak ke Jeju saja? Aku bisa menemanimu liburan."

"aku merindukan Appa dan Umma, Hyung. Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Noona."

"apa ini salah satu caramu untuk kabur dari Changmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "aku tak punya alasan untuk kabur dari namja itu. Well, lagipula aku tak tau dia ada dimana sekarang."

"Kyu..." Sungmin memasang wajah memelasnya, "kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "aku akan berada disana untuk satu atau dua minggu. _Mungkin..._ " Kyuhyun terdengar tak yakin dengan kalimatnya.

Sungmin terdengar menggeram. "sepertinya aku memang harus menampar bocah tiang itu!" desis Sungmin yang kemudian mengenyahkan diri dari kamar Kyuhyun. Membanting pintu dengan cukup anarkis.

Kyuhyun mengamati kepergian Sungmin. Tersenyum kecut. _Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? –_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namja manis itu kemudian mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Mendial nomor internasional milik keluarganya di Amerika Serikat.

"Hallo, Bu." Sapa Kyuhyun. Menampilkan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

 _Hai sayang... bagaimana kabarmu disana, eum? Tumben sekali kau menelepon ibu, hm? Kau tidak terkena demam dan semacamnya, kan?_

"aku baik..." dusta Kyuhyun.

 _Benarkah? Ah, ibu sangat merindukanmu..._

"aku juga..." balas Kyuhyun. "bagaimana jika aku pulang, besok?"

 _Eoh? Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Tumben sekali._ Yeoja di seberang terdengar heran. _Apa terjadi sesuatu disana Kyu?_

"tidak ada, Bu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang merindukanmu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdusta.

 _Kyu, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya yang nyaris meluncur. Menetralkan suaranya sebelum akhirnya berujar, "semuanya baik-baik saja, Bu... jangan khawatir. Aku akan berangkat besok."

.

.

Changmin tiba di Korea sejak kemarin. Ia bahkan langsung menemui Victoria usai pesawatnya mendarat di bandara Gimpo. Mengajak bertemu dan meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Semuanya berakhir dengan baik dan lancar. Tanpa ada adegan cakar mencakar ataupun tampar-menampar. Victoria cukup berlapang dada menerima keputusan Changmin. Meskipun yeoja itu sempat meminta pelukan dan satu ciuman manis dari Changmin sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi Changmin bisa bernapas lega karena dirinya tak perlu jadi tontonan gratis di hadapan orang-orang usai menghakhiri hubungannya dengan Victoria.

Hari ini, Changmin memutuskan untuk ke kantor. Selain untuk setor muka pada _uncle_ Kim yang tak lain adalah bosnya sendiri, ia juga berniat untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, namja manis itu tak kembali ke apartemennya. Changmin mengetahui hal itu karena sejak pulang dari Jepang, namja itu sengaja tidur di kamar Kyuhyun agar bisa bertemu dengan namja manis itu.

Changmin memasang senyum satu juta volt nya saat berpapasan dengan Donghae di lobby utama. Berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin, Donghae justru mengeratkan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Jemari kekar namja yang nampak lebih pendek itu nyaris saja melayang ke pipi Changmin jika saja Eunhyuk tak menahannya.

"Hai... lama tak bertemu." Changmin mencoba menyapa seramah mungkin. Meski pada kenyataannya, si namja tiang itu tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara gugupnya.

"aku kira kau sudah resign." Eunhyuk mencoba sarkas. Menyelipkan tawa sumbang dalam kalimat itu.

Changmin tersenyum hambar menanggapi Eunhyuk. "aku akan ke atas." Ujar Changmin mencoba untuk memutus pembicaraan.

"jika kau keatas untuk mencari Kyuhyun, bocah itu tak ada." Kata Donghae. Eunhyuk melempar tatapan sinis pada kalimat Donghae. Kesal sekali pada _seme_ nya itu. Untuk apa memberitahu Changmin tentang Kyuhyun?

"kemana dia?"

"cuti – resign." Ketus Donghae. "memang apa pedulimu, huh?"

Changmin menunduk usai mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Donghae. "aku... ingin meluruskan masalah ini padanya."

Eunhyuk melangkah maju. Menyentuh dagu Changmin –untuk memaksa kepala itu terangkat. "aku rasa Kyuhyun sudah cukup tau bahwa kau adalah seorang yang _lurus,_ Changmin-ssi." Tutur Eunhyuk yang lembut itu menusuk. Menikam ulu hati. "jangan sakiti bocah sarkas itu lagi."

"kalian salah paham..."

"apanya yang salah paham, Shim?" Donghae terdengar kesal. "kau ingin mengolok-ngolok kaum kami dengan kelakuanmu beberapa waktu lalu pada Kyuhyun?"

"kalian salah paham..." ulang Changmin dengan nada yang kian lirih.

"atau mungkin kau yang salah paham pada perasaanmu sendiri." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Changmin merenung sejenak, _ya... aku salah paham terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Aku terlambat mengetahui, bahwa perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun tidak hanya sebatas rasa nyaman. Namun, aku juga... mencintainya..._

.

Donghae benar. Kyuhyun memang tak ada dikantor. _Uncle_ Kim sudah mengkonfirmasi semua itu. Sajangnim yang kelakuannya serupa Adolf Hitler itu mengatakan bahwa manager kesayangannya dari divisi HRD itu mengajukan cuti untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Dua minggu. Bahkan _uncle_ Kim sendiri sempat menyembur Changmin dengan ceramah panjangnya. Lelaki cantik itu murka karena Changmin kabur dari training di Inggris. Terlebih, dana kantor jadi _overbudget_ karena harus mengirimkan koper bocah tiang itu ke Korea. Menyusahkan sekali.

Tapi si tiang itu nampak tak acuh. Usai mendapat keterangan bahwa Kyuhyun tak ada di kantor, Changmin melengos begitu saja. Tempat terakhir yang bisa ditujunya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun hanya satu. Sungmin. Jadi, Changmin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kedai kopi milik kakak sepupu Kyuhyun itu.

Disinilah Changmin berdiri. Di sebuah kedai mungil yang nampak _cozy._ Dimana wangi harum kopi sudah menyeruak ketika pintu kedai itu dibuka. Changmin sudah siap dengan segala resikonya ketika memasuki kedai kopi itu –termasuk jika Sungmin menyerangnya dengan _matrial art-._ Asalkan ia bisa mengetahui dimana Kyuhyun dan bertemu dengan namja manis itu, Changmin tak keberatan jika harus dihajar Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Dan... dugaan Changmin tak meleset. Sungmin memang memandang nyalang pada namja tiang itu sesaat setelah Changmin memasuki kedai kopinya.

"mau apa kau kemari?" ketus Sungmin saat menatap Changmin yang baru saja memasuki kedai kopinya.

"aku... perlu bicara denganmu."

"tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita." Namja _bunny_ itu masih mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak membanting Changmin didepan pegawai dan pelanggannya.

"Hyung!"

"sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku Hyung?"

"Sungmin Hyung..." Changmin nampak memelas.

"pergilah." Ketus Sungmin. "pergilah! Sebelum aku kehilangan kendali dan membantingmu disini."

"aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang."

"kau kira aku akan memberitahumu?"

"jebal... ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya, hyung..."

"apa?" Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pergi saja." Sungmin berbalik. Berniat meninggalkan pemuda tiang itu, kalau saja si pemuda tiang itu tidak berkata,

"aku menyukai adik sepupumu." Aku Changmin. "aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin berbalik menatap iris _bamby_ pemuda jangkung itu. Dan membulatkan matanya –tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "kau...?"

"awalnya aku memang menganggap bahwa aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Namun semenjak hari itu aku sadar. Aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun lebih dari apapun."

"kau?" Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"bantu aku, Hyung... aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

"..."

"bahkan jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan menolak perasaan bodohku ini, aku tetap ingin Kyuhyun mendengar pengakuanku."

"kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"aku tak pernah seyakin ini terhadap perasaanku, Hyung."

"tapi..."

Baru saja Sungmin akan mengatakan sesuatu, ponsel di saku celananya berdering nyaring. Menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Changmin. Namja kelinci itu sempat mengernyit sebentar saat melihat nomor internasional milik sang _Imo_ di display ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu menekan tombol _accept_ untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"yeoboseyo, Imo..."

 _Sungminnie..._

"ye Imo... ada apa?"

 _Sungminnie..._

Sungmin kian mengernyit saat sang Imo tak jua bicara dengan jelas. Malah, namja kelinci itu bisa mendengar suara isak tangis yang kian mengeras.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, kabar tak menyenangkan itu menelusup masuk ke gendang telinga Sungmin. Sebaris kalimat itu membuat Sungmin tak mampu menarik napas. Melepaskan ponsel dalam genggamannya begitu saja.

Changmin yang berdiri di hadapan Sungmin memungut ponsel itu. Mendekatkannya ke telinga. Menangkap sebagian obrolan dari seberang.

 _...terlibat kecelakaan beruntun... uri Kyuhyunnie, kritis..._

Namja jangkung itu meneteskan air mata dengan tiba-tiba. Dadanya terasa nyeri seketika. Seolah separuh rohnya melayang dijemput malaikat maut.

"maldo andwae..."

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

.

 **DESPERATE**

 **(Fall For You)**

.

.

.

ChangKyu Couple

.

.

 _This story inspired from Ilana Tan's and Alia Zalea's Novel._

.

.

 **Feel free to drop a line about my story.**

.

-Boys Love-

.

Plagiarism is not allowed.

 **Chapter 7 : Your Call**

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Menajamkan kembali pendengarannya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap ucap beserta isak dari suara diseberang line telepon. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda jangkung itu menghela napas tertahan. Sesak.

Ia berharap telinganya salah dengar; mimpi di tengah hari buta; atau lelucon Oktober MOP? –baiklah, oktober MOP adalah sebuah kemustahilan! Tapi sekalipun ini tidak mungkin, dalam hati Changmin terus berharap mengenai segala kemungkinan bahwa berita yang baru saja sampai di telinganya itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Apapun yang mengindikasi bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata. Changmin bahkan menepuk pipinya sendiri berulang kali. Berharap untuk segera terjaga. Namun pipinya malah terasa perih –sakit. Dan kedua bola matanya yang kini terbuka membuat Changmin menyadari, bahwa ia tengah diseret paksa untuk menerima kenyataan menyakitkan.

Changmin sedikit mengernyit ketika seseorang di seberang telepon menyebutkan _Mount Sinai Hospital_ sebagai tempat Kyuhyun dirawat sekarang. Tunggu! Seingat Changmin, Mount Sinai Hospital berada di New York –Amerika Serikat. Bukankah itu tandanya Kyuhyun tak berada di Korea sekarang? Tidak –ini bukan berita bagus! Sama sekali bukan.

Changmin meraih ponselnya sendiri usai sambungan telepon di tutup. Mengembalikannya pada kakak sepupu Kyuhyun yang kini masih dalam keadaan shock.

"katakan padaku bahwa berita ini tidak benar." Lirih Sungmin sambil menggenggam ponselnya sendiri. Pria _bunny_ itu masih terduduk lesu dengan mata basah.

Changmin menghela napas lagi. Mungkin pemuda jangkung itu sudah melupakan pepatah Jepang. Bukankah menghela napas panjang –lelah- merupakan simbol hilangnya kebahagiaan?

"katakan padaku bahwa ini semua bohong, Changmin-ssi." Ulang Sungmin memelas.

"dia memang kecelakaan." Sebaris kalimat dari Changmin itu menghancurkan hati Sungmin, juga hatinya sendiri. "apa dia ada di Amerika, sekarang?"

"…"

"hyung…" Changmin kini giliran memelas. "apa dia ada di Amerika Serikat, sekarang?"

"ya!" kesal Sungmin. "entah apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya di Inggris beberapa waktu lalu! Aku tak mengerti. Yang jelas bocah bodoh itu memutuskan untuk menemui keluarganya di Amerika!" gusar Sungmin.

"mwo?"

"haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa ini salahmu?" desis Sungmin tajam, "Kyuhyun memutuskan ke Amerika dan kemudian kecelakaan itu salahmu! Ini semua salahmu!"

Changmin kemudian mendial satu-satunya nomor yang bisa dia andalkan untuk saat mendesak seperti ini.

 _J_ _angan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun_ _…_ _kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku sungguh takkan_ _bisa_ _memaafkan diriku sendiri._

Bunyi dering ke tiga, telepon diangkat. Tanpa basa-basi Changmin _straight to the point_ ,

" _Uncle_ Kim, bisa kau minta orang kepercayaanmu untuk memesankan tiket ke New York detik ini juga? Aku butuh tiket ke New York secepatnya. Untuk dua orang! Kalau bias, untuk penerbangan sore ini."

Ya, bahkan untuk orang kaya –seperti Changmin, dua tiket penerbangan ke Amerika rasanya bukan hal yang sulit. Benar begitu bukan?

.

.

.

Changmin –dengan rambut berantakan, kepala pusing karena _jetlag_ , dan masih menyeret koper serta menggendong ransel- kini berdiri di hadapan pasangan paruh baya dan seorang perempuan muda yang usianya mungkin setara Sungmin. Ia –bersama Sungmin- tengah menghadap keluarga Kyuhyun di kooridor kamar rawat pria manis itu. Changmin mengabaikan penampilannya yang sungguh berantakan. Oh! Ingatkan dia bahwa pemuda jangkung itu baru saja melakukan penerbangan selama delapan jam lebih dan kemudian langsung memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan hanya menggosok giginya di toilet bandara tadi. Tak sempat mandi. Apalagi untuk _check in_ hotel dan menaruh barang-barangnya.

"nugu…seyo?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang diyakini Changmin sebagai ibu Kyuhyun itu bertanya dengan bahasa ibunya. Meskipun terdengar sedikit aneh karena aksen Amerika nya yang sudah terdengar sangat fasih namun tatapan hangat dari yeoja paruh baya itu membuat Changmin merasa diterima.

Changmin membungkuk hormat. Mempertahankan adat ketimurannya. "Shim Changmin imnida. Rekan kerja Kyuhyun."

Changmin bisa melihat gurat lelah dan beberapa jejak air mata dari wajah yeoja itu. _A_ _ni._ Bukan hanya diwajah yeoja itu. Namun hampir ketiga orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Changmin memasang wajah yang sama. Nampak jelas bahwa mereka banyak sekali menangis. Changmin menunduk. Entah mengapa, menyadari ada banyak jejak air mata di wajah itu membuat dada Changmin terasa sesak. Beberapa gagasan buruk menyelinap dalam kepalanya. Apa kondisi Kyuhyun begitu parah? -Changmin bahkan tak berani bertanya. Takut akan kenyataan yang akan didengarnya.

"dia sedang bersamaku ketika Imo menelepon kemarin. Lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut menjenguk kemari." Terang Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Changmin. Memutus jeda yang sempat menyisakan canggung. "bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"masih belum sadarkan diri." Lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Cho itu nampak menggeleng pasrah. "padahal ini sudah lewat tiga hari."

"kepalanya terbentur cukup parah. Dia juga mengalami retak tulang di bagian bahu dan kaki –juga rusuk. Paru-parunya juga terdapat memar. Sepertinya tabrakan itu cukup parah." tambah Ahra.

"tentu saja parah!" nyonya Cho nampak kesal. Gusar sekaligus menahan tangis. "kecelakaan yang melibatkan empat belas mobil dan tiga orang meninggal! Ini mengerikan. Dan kenapa anakku harus jadi salah satu korbannya?"

Tuan Cho mengelus bahu istrinya. Menenangkan pasangan sehidup sematinya yang mulai histeris itu.

"astaga~ bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lelah luar biasa, baik secara fisik maupun psikis.

Ahra mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Memeluk halus pria kelinci yang juga merupakan saudara sepupunya itu. Disaat yang sama, Changmin mengambil posisi Ahra sebelumnya. Berdiri di dekat pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun untuk melirik keadaan Kyuhyun dari kaca kecil yang menempel di pintu.

"Kyuhyun harus menjalani beberapa operasi lagi jika kondisinya stabil." Terang tuan Cho.

"tapi dia bahkan belum sadarkan diri, bukan?" Sungmin menimpali kalimat _samchon-_ nya itu dengan nada miris.

"bolehkah aku... Melihatnya?" tanya Changmin ragu. Memohon izin pada keluarga Cho.

"eung?" tiga suara kaget itu menanggapi permohonan Changmin.

"aku... Ingin melihat Kyuhyun di dalam. Bolehkah?" ulang Changmin, masih dengan nada lirih yang sama.

Tuan Cho sedikit menunda kalimatnya di bibir. Menatap Changmin dari atas sampai bawah. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "silahkan." ujarnya ramah.

Changmin tersenyum -meski matanya tetap jelas menggambarkan gurat sendu. Pemuda bermarga Shim itu masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengenakan pakaian steril.

Ahra yang memperhatikan gerakan Changmin menyikut pelan rusuk Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya. Berharap mendapatkan penjelasan. "sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"rekan kerja Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"oppa... Kau tau kan bahwa aku menangkap gelagat aneh disini." gusar Ahra. "apa dia... Seperti Kyuhyun?"

Ahra yang menggunakan kalimat ambigu membuat Sungmin sedikit bingung. "apa maksudmu, Ahra-ya?"

"gay... Is he a gay?"

Sungmin menggeleng, " dia _straight."_

"tapi aku menangkap gelagat bahwa ia menyukai adikku."

"Entahlah... dia memang sebelumnya mengaku padaku bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyunnie."

"tebakanku benar, kan?" Ahra mulai akan mengembangkan senyum. Sebelum akhirnya senyum itu dihapus oleh Sungmin.

"dia memiliki kekasih -seorang yeoja." potong Sungmin. "dan lagipula, kurasa ia tak tau tentang orientasi seksual adikmu. Maksudku, aku tak yakin bahwa si _brengsek_ tiang listrik itu benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun."

"dia nampak tulus."

"Kyuhyun patah hati karena namja itu! Makanya ia kabur ke Amerika." Kesal Sungmin. "Kyuhyun menyukainya. Menyukai namja straight itu. Sayangnya si brengsek itu benar-benar…"

"anak itu benar-benar kacau." gerutu Ahra sambil mengamati langkah Changmin. Entahlah… apakah _anak itu_ merujuk pada Changmin atau Kyuhyun –hanya Ahra yang tau.

.

Changmin menyentuh jemari lentik sewarna salju itu. Lembut –seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Bibir pink-nya masih nampak merona dan _kissable._ Mengingatkan Changmin pada kenangan brengseknya di London beberapa tahun lalu.

Changmin merenung lama mengamati tubuh yang terbaring itu. Betapa ia merindukan mata yang kini terpejam itu terbuka –menatapnya hangat. Ia rindu iris caramel itu. Ia rindu menatap bola mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar ceria. Bercerita melalui tatapannya. Betapa Changmin juga merindukan senyuman Kyuhyun; omelan Kyuhyun dan nada-nada indah yang mengalun dari bibir penuh itu.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Mengamati pergerakan beberapa alat medis yang menempel di tubuh lelaki manis itu.

"aku merindukanmu…" satu kalimat lirih dari Changmin meruntuhkan pertahanan pria jangkung itu. Changmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infus. Menempelkan jemari lembut itu ke pipinya sendiri.

"terlalu lama tak melihatmu membuatku merasa nyaris gila." Aku Changmin. "untuk itu aku datang –untuk membawamu tetap disisiku. Disampingku."

"katakanlah aku egois… namun aku hanya ingin membuat pengakuan…"

"aku mencintaimu…."

"sungguh mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"bangunlah… aku sungguh ingin kau mendengar pengakuanku… kau harus mendengarnya…"

"mendengar, betapa aku mencintaimu…"

Dan jemari lentik dalam genggaman Changmin itu, _bergerak._

 _._

 _A_ _ku memang menyukai warna putih_ _–_ _namun tempat ini adalah tempat dengan warna putih yang sangat aku benci._ _T_ _ak ada warna lain selain putih._ _D_ _an sialnya, hanya ada aku disini._ _K_ _emana yang lainnya?_

 _S_ _epanjang mata memandang, aku hanya_ _bisa_ _melihat warna putih._ _D_ _an mengendus aroma kesepian dimana-mana._ _M_ _endadak, aku merindukan Changmin_ _…_

 _Y_ _a, Changmin._ _D_ _imana namja itu sekarang?_ _L_ _elah hati aku menunggunya._ _Tapi_ _jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti, memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya?_ _K_ _ami bahkan masih canggung._ _D_ _an lagi_ _–_ _bukankah aku tak tau dia berada dimana?_ _U_ _ntuk itulah aku pergi ke Amerika, bukan?_

 _T_ _unggu!_ _B_ _enar._ _A_ _ku harusnya ada di Amerika saat ini._ _M_ _enaiki taksi dari JFK Airport menuju rumahku sendiri di kawasan Manhattan._ _T_ _api kenapa aku berada di tempat yang didominasi warna putih seperti ini._ _D_ _imana Appa, Umma dan Ahra nuna?_ _D_ _imana aku?_

 _I_ _h_ _…_ _sakit!_ _S_ _ekarang aku bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku._ _S_ _akit._ _S_ _akit._ _A_ _ku bahkan merasa bahwa aku tak bisa bergerak._ _S_ _emuanya sakit._ _M_ _ataku bahkan tak mau terbuka._ _A_ _da apa ini?_ _A_ _pakah seseorang sedang bermain-main padaku dengan menempelkan glue pada kelopak mataku?_ _Y_ _ang benar saja!_ _A_ _yo mata_ _…_ _._ _S_ _egeralah terbuka!_

"… _untuk itu aku datang_ _–_ _untuk membawamu tetap disisiku._ _D_ _isampingku._ _"_ _A_ _ku mengenal suara ini._

" _katakanlah aku egois_ _…_ _namun aku hanya ingin membuat pengakuan_ _…"_ _bukankah ini suara Changmin?_ _T_ _api dimana ia?_ _K_ _enapa aku tak bisa melihatnya?_ _C_ _hangmin-ah_ _…_ _kau dimana?_

" _aku mencintaimu_ _…_ _._ _"_ _Changmin-ah, apa kau tengah membuat pengakuan?_ _T_ _unggu!_ _K_ _au harus mengatakannya ketika kita bertemu muka, kan?_ _A_ _ku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu._ _J_ _adi, jangan dulu teruskan pengakuanmu_ _…_

" _sungguh mencintaimu, C_ _h_ _o Kyuhyun._ _"_

 _Y_ _ak! Changmin, tunggu aku buka mata dulu!_

 _._

Kyuhyun nampak mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Menatap wajah-wajah khawatir yang membalas pandangannya.

"kau membutuhkan sesuatu, sayang?" nyonya Cho nampak bahagia saat mendapati putranya akhirnya membuka mata. "atau ada yang terasa sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu masih menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan di hadapannya. Juga menyesuaikan diri dari berjuta rasa sakit yang secara bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Mengamati satu-satu orang yang berjejer melingkar di sekelillingnya.

"tunggu sebentar, Ahra sedang memanggil dokter untukmu." Ujar tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun nampak mengernyit, yang kemudian meringis nyeri.

"kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" nyonya Cho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin –kakak sepupunya. "apa aku mengalami kecelakaan parah, hyung?" suara lemah dan lirih Kyuhyun membuat semua orang di ruangan itu pasang telinga dengan baik. "mengapa Appa dan Umma sampai harus ke Korea?"

Tuan Cho mengerutkan dahinya. Bersiap melempar pertanyaan kalau saja suara ribut putri sulungnya tak menyela kalimatnya. Putri sulung Cho itu masuk dengan berisik seraya menyeret seorang dokter bersamanya.

"adikku sudah sadar, dok." Ujar Ahra gembira. Memberi tempat untuk sang dokter memeriksa adiknya.

"nuna juga ada disini?"

Tidak… tidak… jangan katakan! Jangan katakan itu.

"tentu saja! Adikku kecelakaan, bagaimana mungkin aku tak disampingmu, eung?" balas Ahra dengan nada sebal.

"tapi untuk apa sampai repot-repot ke Korea?"

"Korea apanya?" kesal Ahra. "kau ada di…."

Nyaris semua orang disana menahan napasnya masing masing saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya masih di Korea… apakah….

"kau tau kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling sejenak. "rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan ragu.

"rumah sakit apa?"

"woorideul Hospital? Samsung Medical Center? Atau Seoul International Hospital?" Kyuhyun menyebutkan beberapa nama rumah sakit ternama di Korea. Yang jelas membuat beberapa orang di sana langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

"kau mengingat siapa kami?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"tentu saja." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kekuatan suara khas orang sakit. Namun ketika bola matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit. "aku hanya tak mengenal orang itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Ini, bencana!

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _T_ _hanks for reading my FF ^^_

 _L_ _ove,_

 _Kakagalau_


End file.
